A New Start, A New Love
by Dreaming-endlessly
Summary: The Defeat of Naraku leaves everyone but Kagome dead. Starting her new life in the future Kagome is sent to a new school where she meets Hiei and the Yu Yu gang. Will love bloom for the broken Miko? WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to the creators of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho……yada yada yada.**

**Please go easy on me, this is my first fan fic….ever!**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'/_hiei's telepath_/'

'_**Youko's thoughts**_'

-------------------------------*~Chapter 1~*------------------------------

Soft pain filled blue eyes surveyed the damage around her. The bodies of her fallen comrades lay spewn across the forest floor, mangled and bloody showing the severity of Naraku's destructive force. The eyes easily picked out those who were closest to her, Sango, Miroku, her darling Shippo…and last but not least Inuyasha. His death had hit her the hardest, his body ripped in half by some of Naraku's tentacles. He was just trying to protect her!

Naraku's Maniacal laughter rang above her, "Kukukuku, my darling Kagome, I see that you are the only one left standing. Isn't that sweet."

"Fuck you Naraku! You killed my friends and for that you will pay dearly." Yes, she had seemed to pick up some of Inuyasha's bad habits during her travels with the group.

Kagome took defensive stance against Naraku as he scowled and flew at her in blind rage. As he neared to attack she called upon all of her suppressed miko powers, powers that were released at the site of her murdered friends, a blinding white-blue light surrounding her as her hair and tattered clothing wipped around her, as if caught in a breeze. As Naraku blindly grabbed her she forced her hands on his chest and let out all of the power she had been gathering in one killing blow. Naraku screamed as his entire body was purified, including the evil-infested jewel that resided inside of his body.

Panting heavily Kagome sank to the ground as the other half of the jewel Naraku once possessed clanked and rolled on the ground coming to rest innocently a couple feet away from her exposed knee. Crawling forward Kagome grasped the both pieces of the jewel in her hand and gently fused them together with her remaining powers. Once whole the jewel glowed a bright white-pink light and flew from her hands, entering her body right over her heart. Kagome gasped in surprise as no pain was felt, but instead as comforting warmth as she slowly slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------

No light spewed into the darkness of the well as Kagome groggily awoke, feeling tired and a little out of place. Groaning as she looked up she not so surprisingly found herself at the bottom of the well in her own time period. Shakily getting to her feet she climbed up the latter she placed on one side of the well. Reaching the top she pulled herself up and over the well, her muscles moaning in protest against the strained movement. Walking up the stairs and sliding the doors open she dimly took notice of the beautiful weather as she headed to her front door.

Reaching her destination she rested her forehead against the cool wood before taking a deep breath and turing the handle and opening the door. Once inside she smelt the wonderful smell of her mothers cooking and numbly slipped her tattered shoes off, the laces torn and loosened allowing her feet easy escape. Walking down the hall and turning into the kitchen she heard her mothers soft voice humming a happy tune as she made eggs and toast for her little brother and grandpa most likely.

Catching movement in the corner of her eye her mother turned to her, as gasp leaving her throat as the spatula she had been holding carelessly dropped to the floor at the bloodied and beaten figure of her daughter in the doorway.

"Ka-Kagome..?"her mother muttered, worry and question evident in her gently voice.

Walking over to her, her mothers soft grey eyes swept over her face as her hands searched for injuries. Finally satisfied with the result of none her mother looked into her eyes and then the answer was clear.

"It's finally over, isn't it." Relief and sadness clouded her eyes as she swept up her daughter in a tight hug.

"oh mamma!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around her, sobs racking her body as she finally gave into the sadness at loosing her friends.

-----------------------------3 weeks later-----------------------

Soft pale hands gripped the broom as she swept the top of the shrine steps lost in thought. Snapped out of her thoughts by her mother calling for her, she sighed and took one last longing look at the city as she turned and headed into the house stopping as she caught herself in a mirror hanging in the hallway. Carefully she looked upon herself taking in the changes that had taken place in the few weeks after the well closed up. Dressed in the traditional garb of a miko, but instead of white and red she had on a light blue top, sleeves carefully tied up with a black ribbon and black hakumas adorned her long lethal legs. Her once purly blue eyes had taken on an unearthly appeal as they now contained silver specs and her midnight black hair had gown immensely coming in soft waves to rest against the back of her thighs. Underneath her unruly bangs was the pink and purple symbol of the Shikon No Tama.

Because of her strange looks she feared going past the property of her family's shrine. She was slowly building up the courage to go back to school, missing her friends terribly.

Continuing down the hall she found her mother sitting at the table with a letter clutched in her hands. As she sensed her presence her mother looked up at her, soft grey eyed filled with happiness and hope as she laughed and ushered for her daughter to sit down.

'_Maby she's finally gone crazy_?'

Curious as to what got her mother in such a delightful mood, she sat down across from her folding her legs Indian style under her.

"Whats up mom? Wucha reading?" Yupp, very curious.

"Oh sweetie! Great news, since you missed so much of your old school they have decided to transfer you to Suiyuoki High, you know where your cousin goes? oh what a wonderful school. Top academic high school in Tokyo!" her mother excitingly exclaimed.

"That's fantastic mother…but wait, isn't that school all the way across town? How am I supposed to get there? It'd take me an hour even if I took the bus!" confused Kagome looked at her mother as she giggled.

"That's why I arranged for you to stay with your cousin silly. He lives well within walking distance and your aunt was more than happy to accept you." Mrs. Higurashi happily exclaimed.

"oh, well that makes sense" '_at least I wont have to see Hojo anymore, although I will miss Yuka, Eri and Ayumi…ah well its time to move on, I'll hopefully make more friends.'_ Thought Kagome.

"Yes well honey you'd better go pack because you'll be starting school on Monday so you'll be leaving for your aunts tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"What!!! So soon?" _'She cant make me leave the well so soon_' Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I completely forgot. Now please bear with me I love you but this will be better for you." Her mother apologized. "Now go up and take a bath before you pack. You'll be getting your new uniform when u arrive at your aunts but your going to still need regular clothes."

Kagome sighed but did as her mother asked her, "yes mother"

-----------------------------------------------------

After taking a nice hot relaxing bath Kagome entered her room and pulled on a black spaghetti strap and purple nighty shorts with bats on them. After brushing out her long hair and putting it in a messy clip she grabbed her red suit case packing as many clothes and shoes that could fit in it. While packing she reflected on the changes she had made in her clothing. Gone was the cute sweaters and brightly colored skirts and dresses, '_children's clothing'_ she thought. Now tight jeans and dark clothing filled its place. As she matured her sense of style matured as well.

Pulling out a smaller matching suit case she filled it with her bathroom necessities and personal items that couldn't fit in her other bag.

When she was finished she put both suit cases on the floor and crawled into bed for a good nights sleep.

-----------------With the Yu Yu gang------------------

Hiei sighed as he found himself in that blasted toddlers office once again. They had just completed a mission and he found himself sick of following his orders like a well-trained dog.

'/_Pathetic_/'

Looking around the room from the wall he leaned against he found the others just at ticked off as he was. Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at Koenma as Kurama seemed to silently seeth.

"Shikon no-what!?!?" Yusuke exclaimed"

"Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls. It is a powerful jewel that grants its owner power and any wish they want. Last known whereabouts was 500 years ago and it has seemed to skip until then to make an appearance. We don't know who has it but we need to ensure its protection. An energy reading was felt in east Tokyo 3 weeks ago but then suddenly vanished as quickly as it came, almost as if it were being suppressed." Koenma said

'/_The Shikon no Tama huh? What pathetic fool would use a artifact to gain power_/'

"So what does that have to do with us?" Kurama asked politely

'**oh! Something to steal I hope**'Youko's voiced in Kurama's mind.

"I need you four to look for it, and bring it back to Makai as soon as it is in your possession. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, you all have demon blood running through your veins. Make sure you do not touch the jewel directly for it will take control of your very soul and it will be you who will be the hunted." Koenma said gravely.

With that the group left for the human world.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! My first chapter! The second will be posted very very soon….!**

**I apologise for using the same old "cousin" routine to connect Kagome to the Yu Yu group further….But its such a brilliant idea! i still haven't decided between using Kurama or Yusuke as her cousin yet though. **

**Review please!!!!! flames accepted as well 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…yet. ;3**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'/_hiei's telepath_/'

'_**Youko's thoughts**_'

---------------------~*Chapter 2*~----------------------

Light drifted through the slightly parted curtains landing on the sleeping form of a woman twisted and tangled in emerald green sheets. Groaning at the intrusion she blindly reached for the black and green stripped comforter and turned over only to find herself on the cold ground with no blankets what so ever.

'…_owww…_'

"Your not very gracefull are you Nii-chan"**(or is it Nee-chan 0.0?)**

'_who the fuck…?_'

Blurry blue-silver eyes opened to be met face to face with teasing blue-gray ones, eyes that belonged to her younger brother.

"Souta! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome exclaimed in anger

Said eyes widened and the young boy jumped up turning to run to the safety of his room before finding himself on his stomach with a very (seemlingly) pissed blue-eyed black haired sister wrapped around his legs.

"oh, your going to get it now squirt!"

Rising to her knees Kagome turned her panicking brother onto his back before proceeding to tickle the living day lights out of him. Slightly panicked and joy-filled laughter filled the room as her brothers eyes filled with tears of joy. Finally satisfied with her torment, she left her giggling and gasping brother on the floor as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to find breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother already making her plate and sat down at the table as her mother placed her food in front of her, while sitting in the seat beside her with a coffee cup in hand.

"How did you sleep?" her mother asked trying to make small talk

"Good. When will I he heading over to aunt Shiori's?"

"Soon, so you'd better eat up and get dressed. I'm hoping you're packed?"

"Yes of course mother."

"You remembered to pack extra underwear right honey? You remember what happened last time you went over to see your aunt…"

"Ak! Yes mother! I'm not eight anymore! I don't wet the bed…."'_Jeeze, how embarassing'_ Kagome exclaimed embarassed.

As Kagome went up to put her plate in the sink and head upstairs to get dressed, her mother stoped her in the doorway

"Oh honey, do you know where your broth-…" Mrs. Higurashi started to ask before the said boy came barrowing down the stairs and launched himself to the table.

"Oh! Never mind then!" she giggled.

Kagome giggling as well turned and headed up to her room

-------------------------------------------

After brushing her teeth and hair, as well as putting on a touch of black eye liner on her face, Kagome proceeded to pack the said things into her stuffed suit case. Picking up the outfit she already picked out last night she proceeded to put it on. Turning towards her full length mirror she gazed at herself. Blue-silver eyes were lined lightly making the already unearthly color pop. Long wavy black hair lead to a dark gun-metal gray t-shirt with the outlines of several guns stretched tight against her ample bosoms to glide loosely against her tiny waist only to fit snugly against her wide-set hips. Leading down was black baggy cargo pants with two silver studded belts.

She smiled in approval before packing her pre-worn pajamas and carrying her two over-stuffed bags down the stairs, where she slipped on her black and white convers and carried the bags into the family car. Returning into the house she proceeded to hug bother her little brother and jii-chan goodbye, reassuring them of her return.

"I promise I'll visit every weekend if I can. I will miss you both gravely!" Silent tears made their way down her face as she turned and climbed into the front passenger seat of the car.

---------------------With Kurama earlier that morning------------------

"Wake up Shuiichi honey!" a sweet voice entered the sleepy mind of a red-haired teenager before the said teenager rolled over, bringing the cool light-blue sheets further over his body. Lifting his head as his mother proceeded to shake his shoulders blinking emerald eyes stared sleepily into green-blue.

"uggghhh…what time is it?" Groggily Kurama sat up

'_**Urrg….Shut. up. Im trying to sleeeeep'**_

"Its 7 am dear, and your cousin Kagome is going to be here in 30 minutes." Her once smiling face held a frown as she came to a realization. "Oh dear. I didn't tell you did I? oh I'm sorry dear it musta slipped my mind. Your cousin Kagome is coming to live with us. She's been transferred to your school and I agreed with your aunt Maiiko to let her stay here."

"Yes mother, you failed to inform me of her arrival….sigh, its ok." Kurama's soft eyes gained focus at the mention of his cousin. He hadn't seen her since she was eight and she ended up wetting his bed. He was sooo looking forward to seeing her again

'_woopie_…'

'_**aww come on red, she could be hot'**_ Youko's thoughts interrupted his sarcastic happiness

'_that's just disturbing…she's my cousin for crist-sakes_!' Kurama exclaimed in his head in utter disgust.

As his mother walked out of the room and closed the door he proceeded to get up and throw on a black t-shirt, slipping downstairs to eat breakfast before heading back upstrairs to brush his teeth and comb his long red hair. Slipping on a pair of slightly tight dark-wash jeans and a maroon t-shirt with a No Fear logo on it, he walked downstairs only to pass the front door as the doorbell rang.

'_well here it goes'_

His hand reached for the door handle…

--------------------With Kagome----------------------

Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter with her bags, carrying the smaller one leaving Kagome with the larger one. Walking up to the front door Kagome couldn't help think of how cute the little two-story house was. Ringing the doorbell her and her mother waited patiently as the door opened and a tall handsome red-haired green-eyed teenager looked curiously at them both. Recognition filled his eyes as he gazed on Mrs. Higurashi but confused as he looked Kagome.

'_I recognize aunt Maiiko, but who is the short girl with her? That can't be…Kagome_?'

'_**Damnit red. You never said your cousin was such a little vixen**_**!**'

'_well she didn't used to be….wow. Calm down Kurama this is your cousin. Play nice'_

"Ah, Maiiko! And Kagome I presume, come in come in!" His mothers voice came from behind him as he moved from the doorway to let the two women inside. "Shuiichi please take Kagome and her bags up to the guest bed room. We'll be in the living room when you're finished if you wish to join us."

----------------------------------

"Well here it is. This is where you'll be staying, I hope you like it." Kurama said as he layed her bags on the Navy blue and violet stripped comforter.

Kagomes eyes brightend at the light blue walls with a dark purple border, continued the blue and purple color scheme. Dark cherry-wood furnature were situated throughout the room, a dresser, nightstand and desk, including the bead-frame.

"Thank you Shuiichi" Soft blue-silver eyes drifted towards green.

"Your welcome Kagome, but call me Kurama please, almost everyone besides my mother does and I prefer if you would too"

"Ok…Kurama." At this Kurama smiled, in turn making Kagome smile as well.

Looking on the bed Kagome spied something blue and black. Walking over to it she found it was a high school uniform. Unfolding it she found it every beautiful. The navy blue shirt had a black and silver neck-tie, long wrist length sleeves. The Skirt was the same blue with black and silver striping on the bottom edge. Judging from the length it would end about half way down her thighs, maybe a few inches above her knees. Thinking back she was glad she packed her black thigh high socks with blue bows on the top outside edge, they would go absolutely perfect!

"Oh, yes and that's your new school uniform. Cute isn't it." Kurama allowed himself to laugh at the sparkly eyed girl clutching the school uniform like it was the best thing in the world.

"You mean I get to wear this?! Its so cuuuute!" Kagome squeeled in enjoyment.

'_**Kami, what did I do to deserve this little vixen? Let me out red. Pleeaasse?**_' Ranted Youko's voice in Kurama's mind.

'_no, go back to sleep'_ Kurama thought effectively cutting of their mind communication.

"To the living room, shall we?"

"Oh! Hehe yes sure" Kagome replied blushing and re-folded the uniform setting it back on the bed.

---------------------------------------

Upon entering the living room they found Kagome's mom standing up getting ready to leave. Walking over to her mother Kagome gave her a tight hug and told her she loved her. When she left a silent tear made its way down her cheek only to quickly be wiped away before she turned to her new house-mates.

"So, whats next?"

-------------------------------------

**Ah! Second chapter done! Haha ya srry that last part was so short….I just needed to get Mrs. H outta the house lol.**

**Review Review Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho **

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'/_hiei's telepath_/'

'_**Youko's thoughts**_'

----------------~*Chapter 3*~----------------

The Morning birds were chirping, a layer of dew sat lazily on the leaves of the roses in the front yard. All was peacefull….

ERRR ERRR ERRR ERRR ERRR ER-Crash!

Exept for that.

A small pale hand crashed against the top of an alarm clock effectively cutting off its annoying sound. Groaning and burying further under the warm blankets Kagome tried to drift off back into her dream world when Kurama's voice drifted through the door of her bedroom.

"Wakey wakey. Come down and eat so we can go to school!"

"Urrrrggg…im coming." Kagome's tired voice answered.

Carefully getting out of bed (last time she tripped) Kagome walked out of the bedroom in her green Frankenstein shorts and black and green Frankenstein shirt. Reaching the kitchen/dining room she was greeted by an equally sleepy and pajama clad Kurama wearing purple pj bottoms and a fully dressed aunt Shiori. Sitting down at the table she ate the eggs and ham then tried to help with the dishes before being ushered off to her bedroom her aunt insisting she get dressed.

Reaching her room she dressed in her new uniform and pulled on her thigh-highs, brushed her teeth in the hall bathroom(not before running into Kurama on his way to his own room) and walked back to her room brushing her hair and put on a little black eye liner and clear lip-gloss. Walking out the front door she found Kurama in a black boys uniform, his wild red hair neatly brushed and waiting for her.

"Sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting too awfully long." Kagome apologized.

"No, its quite alright I just got out here myself" Kurama politely answered.

"Oh, ok…so how far away is the school?"

"Oh, only 3 blocks, not too much of a walk."

----------------In Front Of The School----------------

"Kurama!"

"Yo Kurama!"

'/_idiots_/'

Sighing at his friends yelling Kurama proceeded to walk over to his friends with Kagome closely following wondering what was going on. Stoping in front of the three boys Kurama turned twards Kagome and tried to fill her in on what was happening.

"Hey Kagome, these are my friends Kuwabara…"

Pointing twards the tall orange-haired guy she noticed the lack of intelligence shining in his light brown eyes. He was wearing the same black uniform as Kurama but it seemed to be stretched trying to fit his large lanky build. He looked to be about 6'4 and a grin was plastered on his face as well as a bright red blush.

"…Yusuke…"

This boy had black slicked back hair, a greaser. Rebellion shined in his dark blue eyes and he was also wearing the black uniform although his was baggy on his form. He looked to be about 5'10, with hands carelessly shoved in his pockets he tilted his head at her with a slight smerk on his lips.

"…and Hiei…"

The last boy is what caught her eye. He was short maby 5'5, but still taller then her. His black and white hair seemed to defy gravity and it occurred to her it looked like he had been electrocuted. Deep ruby eyes started back at her in slight amusement as she blushed and she took note that he too wore the black uniform, but it fit snuggly on his muscular arms and chest, while baggy-ing slightly on his legs.

'_Damn…he's hot_.' Was all she could think

"Guys this is my cousin Kagome"

"Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" mutely exclaimed Kawabara as he gripped her petite hands between his huge gorilla ones, reminding the girl of a certain wolf-demon…

"Hentai!" yelled Kagome as she ripped her hand from his hold with unlady-like strength and slapped him in the face, leaving a nice but small throbbing red handprint.

Clutching his face Kuwabara muttered "Wow, her slaps are even harder then Kaiko's Punches."

--------------------With Hiei At The Exact Same Moment-----------------------

As the idiots called for Kurama I noticed the small girl following behind him as he entered the school grounds. Thinking she was just another fan girl I wrote her off and proceeded to try and drown out Yusuke and Kuwabars's yelling

'/_Idiots_/'

Looking down I picked at the stupid uniform I had to wear when I went to this human school. Atleast it was black…looking back at Kurama as he came closer I noticed the girl still behind him but when I looked into her blue eyes I first noticed that she wasn't giving the famous 'I Love Kurama Eyes' but instead looked twards us in confusion and curiosity. And second I noticed how god damn beautiful those blue eyes were.

'/_No. damnit, she's a human. A stupid human. I hate humans./_'

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the mention of my name as my eyes first looked into Kurama's but then Darted twards the girls. As I saw her eyes follow the length of my body and back up I started to feel a little self conscious and annoyed. But when her eyes locked with mine a heavy blush covered her cheeks and I couldn't help but find amusement in her antics. Looking further into her eyes I found they weren't just blue like I had originally thought but they had small silver spects making them look like they belonged to a demon, or maby in her case a goddess…?

"Guys this is my cousin Kagome"

When Kuwabara walked up to her and took her hands into his I couldn't help getting jealous and my eyes flashed a bright glowing red and a growl irrupted from my throat as he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Placing my hand on my sword(invisible to the human eye thanks to Koenma…the stupid toddler…I was about to draw my weapon before the girl, Kagome, ripped her hands from the idiots with strength I didn't think she possessed and slapped him so hard my ears hurt from the sound. Blinking and relaxing my stance I pulled my hand off my sword and watched as she dragged Kurama by the arm into the school before I followed them in, not before hearing Kuwabara's comment of course.

"Wow, her slaps are even harder then Kaiko's Punches."

'/_what an interesting onna_/'

-----------------------------------

Walking into the school Kagome leg go of Kurama's hand finally realizing what she had done. Turning twards Kurama and bowed her head

"I'm so sorry! I totally over reacted! Its just perverts like him really make my blood boil and…" Kagome started before Kurama's soft voice cut off the end of her apology.

"No, its fine. He deserves every slap you give him and more. Now, why don't we forget what happened and get your schedule so we can head to class, huh?"

Blushing Kagome looked up, dumbly nodding her head and followed Kurama to what she presumed to be the office. Felling like she was being watched she turned around and caught the ruby eyes of the hottie Kurama introduced to her as 'Hiei'.

As quickly as she saw them the eyes were lost in a sea of students as the bell rang signaling everyone to head to class. Silently Kagome hoped she would see more of this demon. Yes she knew he was a demon, she could sence it with the small amount of miko powers she allowed to come to the surface from her aura-hiding barrier, one of the many things Kaede had taught her before she had died. It had been easy hiding her own aura but that of the jewels was harder but it seemed to come to her second nature when she woke up at the bottom of the well at day so many weeks ago…

Turning to look at a slightly confused Kurama she smiled and continued following him into the office where he politely informed the woman at the desk of who she was and what she needed…Yes, she also knew Kurama was a demon but what was puzzling was the feeling of human as well, and yet not of a hanyou. Deciding the ask him later about it she turned her attention to the secretary who was smiling a little to sweetly at Kurama.

'_Gods, she looks like a desperate whore. She's way too old for him and here she is flirting with him! How sad'_

Cacked on make up that made her look like a clown and a suit that was two sizes too small made her look even more desperate as Kurama seemingly ignored the obvious advances being made twards him as he calmly pulled her out of the office and into the now empty halls.

"Well lucky you, your in the same class as Hiei and I. this will make things a lot easier don't you think?" Kurama absently noted as he continued down the hall and up 2 flights of steps, turning down the hall once again.

"So your in advanced classes too?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

'_duh! he's a total brainiac! Haven't you looked into his eyes!?!? They just scream intelligence!'_ the little voice in the back of Kagome's mind screamed.

'_fuck you. While you were oogling my cousin I was thinking of more important matters…_'

'_oh, like what? Hiei_?' the voice smugly retorted.

'…_shut up'_

So caught up in her inner argument Kagome almost ran into Kurama as he stopped in front of a door labled '2-D'.

"we're here" Kurama said as he turned to kagome taking in her flushed face and gave her a brave smile before opening the sliding door and entering the classroom Kagome following closely behind him. Walking into the classroom she noted the surprised yet pissed look on the teachers face.

"Mr. Minamino, I am very disappointed. I never expected you of all people to be late!"

"Yes I'm sorry Ms. Hibiya I had to go to the office to get my cousins schedule. You see she just transferred here and it ends up she's in this class. I Apologies for my lateness." Kurama said softly, but I could hear the slight irritation in his voice as he bowed and took his seat in the back.

"Oh! Well then you must be Miss Higurashi! How lucky you are to have such a sweet boy as your cousin. I will excuse your absence this time but don't expect again Mr. Minamino."

"Yes ma'am." Kurama's voice floated from his seat.

"Well then Miss Higurashi please introduce yourself to the class!"

"U-uh! Yes ma'am!" stepping away from the door she turned twards the class taking in the lustful and jealous stairs from the boys and girls. Looking around she locked eyes with slightly shocked ruby ones as she introduced herself. "Hiya! My names Kagome Higurashi! I'm 18 and a senior. I just transferred from Saito-Suki High school under certain circumstances. Please to meet you all!"

"Wonderful! Now Kagome you can sit in between your cousin and Mr. Jaganshi, Mr. Jaganshi please raise your hand!"

Hiei proceeded to sigh in annoyance and stuck his hand in the air slightly with a scowl on his face.

'/_God damn humans. If koenma didn't have me on this 'leash' I would kill that annoying onna_/'

"Very good Mr. Jaganshi."

'/…_slowly_/'

Kagome turned and bowed before walking to the back of the room and sitting in the seat the teacher told her to. The noted the short demons foul mood and giggled at remembering how the teacher treated him like a dog.

'/_why the hell is she giggling? She found that annoying onna's treatment twards me funny? How utterly demeaning_/' hiei thought grimly

"Miss Higurashi is their something you would like to share with the class?!"

"No Ms. Hibiya!" Kagome squeeked sliding further down into her seat as if to bury herself in it. Sneeking a quick glance at Hiei she noted the amusment dancing in his eyes as he caught her stare. Snapping her head back twards the teacher she tried to inch even further into her desk.

'_How utterly demeaning_…' Kagome thought

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 finished! But the day continues on! Too long to put it in one chapter so I'll finish it in the next chapter...maby. :3**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KagHieiLuver - Thanks for the first review. :]**

**LeafeKnight7 – I'm so glad you liked it! I'll try to write as much as I can when I can! =D**

**I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and I probably never will….please don't rub it in DX**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'/_hiei's telepath_/'

'_**Youko's thoughts**_'

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMALL LEMON/LIME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! On with the story!**

--------------~*Chapter 4*~----------------

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

Kagome stood up from her desk stretching her arms above her head as the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Students filled out of the classroom going to their usual groups and Kagome couldn't help but be saddened at the thought of being alone. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder and confusingly turned around to be met by the smiling face of Kurama.

"Hey Kagome, would you like to eat lunch with us? I know you don't know anyone yet and its not like your bad company…" He trailed off.

"Oh, ya sure! Thanks." She giggled.

Following Kurama out of the classroom she noticed Hiei walking ahead of them. His bag slung casually over his shoulder, Kagome hoped he would be joining them for lunch. Walking up a few flights of stairs and through a door Kagome had to shield her eyes at the bright light as they walked outside. Once her eyes adjusted to the outside light she noted they were on the roof and a group of people were already sitting against a wall. She recognized Yusuke and Kuwabara but the other three were unknown to her.

The First had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore the school uniform but had on knee-high blue socks. Her face was cute but had a boyish look that made her seem like a tomboy. She was average height, probably 5'6 with a althletic build.

The second had long turquoise hair twisted up in a clip and the same uniform as the other girl, except she had tall white socks on. She had brilliant ruby eyes like Hiei's, and she couldn't help but think they were related. She was short too, probably around her height 5'3. She had a very cute childish face, one that reflected peace and serenity.

The third was equally as strange with bubblegum blue hair and pink eyes. She too had on the uniform but had on baggy socks that only went half way up her calf. She had a bubbly personality and a bright smile. She was tall for a woman, but not too tall maybe 5'9 at most.

Kagome could feel the demon aura reading off of the turquoise haired girl but the blue haired one troubled her. She could feel the overwhelming sense of death hanging around the girl but it didn't feel like that of Kikyo's. She also felt very much alive. She would have to confront her about this later.

'_Damn my curiosity_!'

Walking up to the group all eyes turned to her and Kurama, two in recognition and three in confusion.

"Guys, his is my cousin Kagome. She is going to be hanging out with us, I know you'll like her…Kagome these are my friends Kaiko…"

He point pointed to the brown haired girl.

"..Yukina.."

Next the turquoise haired girl.

"…and Botan."

Lastly he pointed to the blue haired girl who's eyes seemed to widen when she looked into Kagome's, recognition flashing for just a second before a worried look crossed her face. Biting her lip she turned and continued eating, something obviously bothering her.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome smiled as she took a seat next to Kurama and Yukina. When she felt a familiar demonic presence behind her she tilted her head back in confusion to meet those of Hiei's as he sat away from the group on top of the small building with the door they entered the roof on. Playfulness swam in her eyes as she quietly got up walking over to Hiei never tearing her eyes from his. Giving him one final 'Follow me' look she exited through the door and stopped in a quiet hallway where she could feel that there was no one around. Leaning back on the wall she quietly waited for her red-eyed puppy to follow her.

---------------------Hiei's POV-------------------

I sat quietly on my usual spot away from the group as they ate their human food. I watched as Kurama  
introduced Kagome to the rest of the group, taking special note the way she seemed to quietly size everybody up. I let a growl form in the back of my throat when her gaze lingered on Yukina the longest, and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head and she figured everything out.

'/_So, she's a smart onna…this could be very good, or very bad./_'

As I turned my attention away from the girl I noticed the look on Botan's face. Confused, l let my Jagan open slightly to enter her mind in order to find out why it seemed like Botan recognized her. My increase in youki went unnoticed by everyone except the girl. She turned confused blue eyes on me, my own eyes in turn widened at the realization she had seen me, even when I was covering my aura. As she continued staring at me playfulness swam in those ocean debths, she got up her eyes never straying from min. As she walked out the door she sent me one last look as I heard a faint 'Follow me' in my mind.

Silently I followed her as she stopped in an abandoned hallway resting her back against the wall she presumably waited for my arrival. Creeping besides her I stopped when she opened one eye and peering at me before turning towards me and opening both.

'/_how is she sensing my presence?/_'

"Who are you onna." I demanded more then asked.

She giggled as she looked strait into my eyes and replied, "Someone who knows that you are a demon. Now tell me fire apparition, why are you wasting your time at a human school? It is evident you do not want to be here and yet you are." Taking on a more serious demeanor her eyes seemed to pearce into mine as if searching for something.

Growling I couldn't help but be slightly impressed she knew of my origins as I gruffly replied, "That is my own business onna. Now tell me what you are before I am forced to kill you."

Her expression seemed to briefly flash to one of surprise before pure joy as she started giggling again. The sound a sweet tinkling in my ear, but I couldn't help getting pissed.

"Haha, you? Kill me?....haha, I highly doubt that." She was almost doubled over in laughter at this point. Finally my resolve snapped and I rushed at her pinning her body to the wall with my own, my hand around her thin neck. Her laughter ended abruptly before startled eyes snapped to my pissed ones. It only took a second for her expression turned back to that of playfulness as she coyly smiled up at me seemingly ignoring my hand cutting off her air flow.

"Very fast, I'm impressed. But it seems that I have made you mad and anger makes you sloppy."

At this her arms wrapped around my back, one resting between my shoulder blades and the other buried in the hair on the back of my head. Confusion and a small amount of lust shone in my eyes as my hand subconsciously loosened around her neck, allowing her to bring her lips up to my ear as she whispered to me.

'/_she's tricky_/'

"So what are you going to do now?"

Bringing her face level to mine her haunting blue orbs stared into mine as I struggled for a reply.

"Onna-" I started but was quickly cut of by the soft pressure of her lips on mine. Silky smooth and plump they were gone as quickly as they came. "Kagome. Not onna." With that I slammed my lips on hers in a more demanding way as she in turn responded by intertwining her fingers deeper into my hair pulling me closer if possible. As I slid my hand to the back of her neck my other rested on her hip bringing her lower half closer to mine. Sliding my tound across her lips I asked for entrance and she happily gave it to me. Battling for dominance with our tongues she finally let me win as I slipped my tongue further into her mouth running it over to teeth and memorizing every crevice. Just as we were about to come up for air we were startled at Kurama's surprised and embarrassed gasp. Breaking from our lip lock we both gasped for much needed air as we turned our attention to the embarrassed fox.

"Sor-Sorry!" his startled green eyes stared at us as his blush darkened, "I was just looking for Kagome, and…...I'll leave you two alone." He tuned around and walked the way he came with a sort of desperate hurriedness.

'/_Damn fox_/'

Turning twards Kagome I noticed her flushed embarrassed expression as I finally realized what kind of position we were in. It had seemed that during out make out session she had lifted one leg to rest on my hip in turn making my growing erection grin into her core. Arms were tangled in each others hair and clothing. A blush adorning my own face as I quickly threw myself from her before disappearing. Growling I realized I had to take care of my 'problem' on my own.

---------------------Kagome's POV-----------------

Panting I tried to catch my breath and collect myself.

'_Great. I don't think I will ever be able to look either of them in the eye for weeks_!'

Flattening my skirt I brushed the invisible dirt off before walking into the nearest bathroom. Turning on the sink I let the cool water run over my hands before cupping some and washing my face. Looking in the mirror I found my cheeks still red with embarrassment. '_I hope this isn't permanent…_' thinking back I thought about what a great kisser he was. His lips were so soft and warm. '_Urgg! Look at me! Just thinking about him gives me tingles in places I don't want to even think about_.' Ripped out of my thoughts by the well I dried my face before finding my way back to my classroom. Upon entering I found Kurama already sitting at his desk, reading a book it seemed. Walking to my desk I hesitated before sitting down, trying my hardest not to look at him. Sneaking a peak I caught his gaze and we both turned bright red and looked away.

The final bell rang and Hiei still hadn't come to class. Maby it was for the better? The rest of the day slipped by unnoticed and before I knew it the bell signaling the end of the day rang. Gathering my stuff I turned to Kurama, both of us avoiding looking at each other as I followed him out of the classroom and we started our walk home.

----------------Normal POV-------------

Half way home the tension finally got too thick. Kurama finally had enough and stopped turning around twards Kagome. Startled by the sudden stop she almost ran into the boy as she panickly looked up into his eyes where she saw the serious expression on his face.

"Kagome, I'm not upset with you for kissing Hiei, if that's what you're thinking. What you do is your own business and I respect that. I was just very…surprised to find the both of you in that situation, Hiei particularly…" Kurama began but saw the fault in his words at the hurt look on Kagome's face.

"..what?...are you saying I'm no-"Kagome started but was cut off by Kurama wrapping his arms around her and pulling him into his broad chest. Pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes he continued.

"No! that's not what I meant. It's just Hiei doesn't normally get physical with…well anyone. In all the years I've known him he has never mentioned any sort of girlfriend or such. The fact that he was with someone, someone he had never met is what astounded me. You know he must really like you…" With that said Kagome giggled as tears fell down her face and she turned from Kurama wiping them from her face as she sighed.

'_If he really liked me then why did he run_…?'

Turning back twards Kurama she gave him the brightest smile she could muster and grabbed his hand running twards the house.

---------------------------------------------------

**I guess I'll end it there….so there's chapter 4 for ya! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review Review Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**LeafeKnight7 – haha ya I guess I got a little carried away…well, you can never be too careful with them kiddies lol. You get my point! And Botan….well lets just say that's for me to know and you to find out…soon!**

**OoOlady heatherOoO – I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the fab review**

**foxgodess07 – thanx for in info. I new it was one of those lol**

**midnight kagome – haha yes well I'm not sure if they will find out but if they do it will be quite comical**

**I do not own anything having to do with Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…well besides my Kirara plushy ;3**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

-------------------~*Chapter 5*~-------------------

Koenma angrily stamped at his papers, muttering a few curses as he added them to the steadily growing pile. Yes, life was great…if you weren't a tree that is. In that case you were scattered in millions of pieces over a desk with an infant slamming a stamp on you only to throw you aside in a chaotic mess…

"Why do they have to cause so much damage everywhere they go?!?"

Referring to the Spirit detectives last mission he shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if Genkia hadn't have erected that barrier at the last moment….

BAM! The door to his office slamed open.

"Koenma! We have a problem!"

Startled out of his foul mood pappers scattered all over the already messy floor as Koenma fell atop his desk as he was reaching for a paper on top of a pile.

"Ak! What is the problem Yusu-"

Angry brown eyes stared accusingly at who he thought was Yusuke (the only one he could remember barging into his office so rudely) and was met with the panicked pink eyes of Botan.

"-Botan? Whats the matter?" yes, something must be wrong for her to act so out of character.

"She's back!" was Botans panicked reply.

"Calm down, calm down! Now who's 'back'?"

"Kagome Higurashi! She's-"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!?!?"

"-yes sir if you remember she was supposed to die 3 weeks ago on her last trip to the past but something got messed up and now she's alive! And she goes to the boys' school!"

"This was not supposed to happen. Damnit Midoriko, why must you always be so rash? This has to be your doing." Koenma sighed. '_this must have been what she meant when she told my father "There will be a time when the dead must live to bring new life" all those years ago._'

"Koenma sir?"

Snapped out of his memories he looked up at Botan seeing her worried look he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Just keep and eye on her. Don't say anything to the group and when she reveals herself bring her to me."

"Yes sir." With that Botan opened a portal and disappeared to the human world.

Koenma sighed and called an ogre to pick up the papers on the ground.

'_I do hope she still has the Jewel….if not father is going to kill me_!'

-----------------------------------

Hot water ran over the thin petite body of a girl as steam filled the small room fogging up the mirrored walls. Kagome sighed as she rested her forehead against the cool tile of the shower, the thoughts of that days events running through her mind. Meeting Hiei, Yusuke and Kurawabara that morning before meeting the three girls that afternoon. Thinking back she realized she still needed to talk to that "Botan" woman about why she recognized her, when she herself had never seen her before. '_She couldn't be someone from the past…could she? I mean that weird aura would explain it but I still don't recognize her_.' Sighing her thoughts returned to recapping the rest of the day when they drifted to the gut-wrenching kiss with Hiei. She was surprised and mildly disgusted at how forward she was, blushing at the thought at what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.**(oh how I wish I could have continued that scene…)** Pulling herself from her naughty thoughts she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower drying her body off with the towel Kurama gave her earlier that evening. Putting on her pj's she twisted her long hair up in the damp towel. Looking into the mirror she realized the jewel symbol was in plain view, reminding her of her need to confront Kurama about his demon blood as well.

Knock Knock "Kagome? You done in there? You know other people need to use the shower too." Came Kurama's teasing voice through the bathroom door.

Opening the door Kurama stumbled back slightly not expecting her to open it so quickly. Walking out with the jewel in plain view she smiled at him, "Its all yours. Don't have too much fun now." With a wink she walked down the hall and into her room.

-----------------Kurama's POV------------------

As I lay on my bed I thought about how weird the last few days were. I mean, first Koenma sends us on this wild goose chase for some jewel, then my cousin moves in with us, and then that thing with Hiei.

'_**Didn't think that little boy had it in him. But did you see that dazed expression when she looked at us? He must be one hell-ova kis-'**_ Youko started.

'_Oh shut up! Your just jealous it wasn't you.'_

'_**Your damn right I am, 18 years I have given up sex for you. Why? Because you're too much of a 'Gentlemen' to even THINK about a girl inappropriately**_.**'** Youko huffed disappearing to the back of my mind.

Blushing I tried to shake those thoughts from my head as I got up and headed towards the bathroom. No longer hearing the sound of the shower running I knocked lightly on the door.

"Kagome? You done in there? You know other people need to use the shower too."

Leaning against the door slightly I was startled backwards when it was opened and a pajama clad Kagome walked out smiling. Hair wrapped in a towel her bangs were pulled from in front of her forehead showing the symbol of a jewel. He had never noticed that mark on her before and was wondering how she managed to get a tattoo like that. At least that's what he thought it was. He was ripped from his thoughts by her next statement.

"Its all yours. Don't have too much fun now." Throwing a wink his way she walked down the hallway to her room he supposed.

"_**It'd be funner with her help-"**_

"_Stop. 'Funner' isn't even a word."_

Smiling and shaking his head slightly he walked in to the bathroom for nice hot shower.

-----------------------------------------------

Walking back to his room towel drying his hair Kurama was surprised to find Kagome sitting on his bed looking at a couple pictures he had on his night stand. Her fingers lightly traced over the faces of his mother and himself, then over the group photo of him and his friends. Shutting the door to grab her attention her head snapped up and eyes locked with his. Startled by the intensity in her gaze he stood motionless before her eyes softened and she patted the space besides her on the bed.

Sitting down next to her he looked at her expectedly as she turned to him placing her hand on his cheek.

"Kurama, why do you have demon blood running through your veins?"Her soft voice startled him as his eyes widened before an emotionless mask covered his face.

"What are you talking about Kagome? There's no such thing as 'Demons'" he tried to pull it off but new it was already too late, she had seen his slip up before he could cover it.

"Don't play cutesy with me, I can sense it. I know you're a demon, but not a half demon…yes, something different and I want to know." Never straying her eyes his Kurama searched for lies and when he found none he let himself relax under her soothing touch, closing his eyes he layed his back on the bed. Looking up at her he wasn't surprised to see her smiling as he took a deep breath and prepared to explain himself.

"Well, I don't know where so start…"

"The beginning would help" she giggled.

"Sigh...I guess your right. Well it all started 300 years ago when the legendary demon thief Youko Kurama was stealing an artifact from a rich youki lord. He underestimated the lords strength and was caught and almost killed. With his last remaining power he planted his soul into the child in the womb of a pregnant woman. His intentions were to stay only until he could gain enough power for his own body but as the child grew he grew attached to him and his mother. When the time came to part from the boy he couldn't. You see the boy's mother had grown very sick and was dying. The fox stayed with the boy and helped him find a cure for his sick mother." At her perplexed look he continued. "That boy Kagome, is me."

"What? How is that possible? Two whole souls residing in one body…must be cramped."

'_**You have no idea**_.' Came youko's sarcastic reply.

"Youko says 'You have no idea'."

"Oh! How wonderful you can communicate freely with him? I guess you'll never be lonely!" She giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea how annoying he can be."

'_**Hey I heard that…**__'_

'_Good_.'

"So Kagome how did you know I was a demon? I'm very curious." Kurama inquired taking on a more serious look.

"Oh! Yes of course you deserve that much. My story is a lot longer so im going to have to a quick summary but…hmm where to start..?"

"The beginning would help." Kurama teased.

"Hey that's my line! Anyways before I was so RUDELY interrupted, it started on my 15th birthday. I went down into the old well house to search for my cat and was pulled into the well by a demon called mistress centipede. There I ended up 500 years in the past where I found out I had the Shikon no Tama in my body."

'**The Jewel!'** Youko thought.

"It ended up I was the reincarnation of a priestess and had her powers plus more. There I met Inuyasha a half dog demon, Shippo a fox kit, Miroku a perverted monk and Sango a demon slayer. We were on a quest to gather all of the shards of the jewel I broke…on accident!...and anyways we hunted the evil half demon Naraku who also wanted the jewel. After the final battle I returned home and the well sealed. That was 3 weeks ago." She finished tears welling up in her eyes. There was obviously something she wasn't telling Kurama but he let it slide for now. I mean he was keeping his own secrets why couldn't she?

"Three weeks ago? So you were away for almost 3 years and your family didn't say anything?" Kurama started but was cut off by a chuckling Kagome.

"No! no! you got it all wrong. I traveled back and forth through the well many times during my adventures in the past. My family new everything about it."

"Oh, that's good. So what happened to the jewel?" he needed to find out so he could report his findings to Koenma.

Putting a hand under her bangs Kagome lifted them showing the symbol of the jewel, "You see this thing? It showed up after I returned home. After the final battle and Naraku was destroyed the jewel was completed and merged with my body one again. In essence I AM the jewel now."

Kurama gasped at the unexpected news. If Koenma wanted the jewel then that mean he wanted Kagome. Conflicting emotions scrambled in his head as he weighed the consequences of telling Koenma about Kagome. What if he wanted to lock her away for safe keeping? He couldn't allow her to be treated like an object like that, she was family. But a small voice told him he would do nothing of the sort, maby it was Youko's? He was so confused. He needed to speak to Hiei about this immediately. Surely the fire apparition would know what to do.

Turning twards Kagome he gave her a small smile, "Well that explains why you can feel my demon blood though the aura hiding barrier I'm using. I guess that means you know about Hiei as well? That explains why you went off alone with him…kinda."

"Yes that's why I wanted to talk to him in the first place. I confronted him about his demon blood but I got a little carried away and I underestimated his speed and one thing led to another…" Blushing she looked away. "Well I guess I should be heading to bed. G'night Kurama." Turning and leaving Kurama followed her to the door closing it after she was out.

"Good night Kagome."

---------------------------------------

**Ahh! The truth is out! Well kinda. These people are so wrapped up in lies theirs no tellin what's going on. So anyway there's Chapter 5 for ya, hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, (At least compared to how long it normally takes me to update) I had to go somewhere over the weekend. But I'm back and ready to write more! I actually wrote most of this while lying by the pool and sunbathing…lol!**

**foxgodess07 – yes I know, it will be further explained next chapter…maby :P**

**LeafeKnight7 – She was killed in past before the three worlds were separated and Botan came to exist. They only knew of her death because she lived in the future. And I very much agree with your 'smex' statement. ;3**

**kagome-crossover – Couldn't help but laugh at your review. You sounded just like an announcer for some soap opera lol. Thanks for the feedback. Puchaw! XP**

**Diane – thanks for the spelling corrections. I can't catch everything, but it helps when ppl point out the mistakes. **

**Cowgirlkitten2000 – Thanks for the review. Hope you like what's coming up next. =D**

**OoOlady heatherOoO – yay. =]**

**Rhianna224 – Thanks for the review, glad you love it.**

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

-----------------~*Chapter 6*~------------------

Tree's whipped by in a blur of green and brown as the young fire apparition raced from tree branch to tree branch. Swiftly jumping to the ground he drew his sword in one fluid arch cutting down the tree in front of him. Standing still he watched as it slowly fell, causing the ground to shake and birds to take flight around him. Panting he sank to his knees to rest against what was left of the tree trunk. A frustrated growl formed in the back of his throat.

'_/Damnit. I can't get that annoying girl…'Kagome'…out of my mind. Why?/_'

His thoughts flashed back to that heated time he spent with her in the hall. The feel of her soft plump lips on his, the hot wetness of her mouth. How her body seemed to mold perfectly to his as he grasped her tiny waist…Damnit all! No matter how many demon's he destroyed or tree's he cut down he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hadn't stopped running since he left her and yet he found no weariness in his body, in fact he felt energized and ready to take on anything…anything except her that is.

'/_Stop it you pansy ass. It's just a girl. Not a demon, nothing that wants to kill you…but maybe that's what's so terrifying. She DOESN'T want to kill me…but if that's the case what DOES she want_?/' confused and so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear of feel Kurama approach him until he layed his hand on his shoulder. Standing up abruptly he brushed off the fox's hand before turning to him slightly to watch him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it you want fox? Couldn't sleep?" Hiei inquired.

"Yes and no. I need your help on something."

"Hn, is that all?" Beginning to walk away he was stopped by Kurama's response.

"It's about Kagome."

Turning his full attention towards the fox he emotionlessly questioned, "And what makes you think I give a damn about some human onna?"

Kurama smiled knowingly. "Because if you didn't you would have kept on walking."

"Hn."

Taking his lack of response as defeat Kurama sat down on the stump Hiei had been resting on moments ago.

"What would you do if your sister possessed something that Koenma wanted and you were under direct orders to get it, even if it meant potentially ending your sisters life?"

"Hn. I wouldn't give it to him then. Simple as that."

"But what is there was a chance that he wouldn't do anything bad and let her live a normal life, and you would be let off the hook?" Deep amethyst eyes stared into blazing ruby ones as he searched for any kind of hint as to what he was going to say next.

"If I were you I'd confront both Koenma and Kagome about this. I'm sure they can figure some kind of deal out between the two of them in regards to the jewel." Turning once more Hiei went to leave before being stopped again by Kurama.

"But wait! How did you know I was talking about the jewel."

"Hn. It was easy enough to figure out, you gave me enough clues." With that Hiei vanished into the dark of night.

---------------------------------------

As morning came Kagome found herself following the same routine she made the other morning, except this morning she managed to avoid bumping into a half asleep Kurama on the way out of the bathroom. Slipping on her shoes she stepped outside into the chilly morning air to be greeted by a not so asleep Kurama. Walking to school and entering the school grounds she was surprised to see everyone in the group except Hiei greet her and Kurama. Feeling slightly saddened by the lack of presence shown by the fire apparition she kindly declined hanging out with the others and told them she was heading to class early. Walking into the school she felt much better getting out of the cold and headed towards the classroom to put her stuff away. Walking into the classroom she let out a small gasp at the site in front of her. Their sat Hiei kicked back in his desk, feet on the table as he leaned back in his chair. Over his boy's uniform he had a white scarf draped casually over his neck.

'_What is he doing here!_'

'/_Don't be flattered. I only came here to learn_./' Came Hiei's sarcastic reply in her mind

'_Oh whatever flame boy. I wasn't the one who ran away._' Smugly she placed her bag on the ground next to her chair and proceeded to leave the classroom before a warm hand caught her wrist. Turning around she came face to face with deep pools of ruby. His eyes flashed bright red for a second before darkening once again.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he let go of her wrist leaving the classroom himself, and a confused and slightly angry girl behind.

------------------------------------------

Class flew by for a second day and before anybody knew it it was time for lunch. Hiei had come back shortly after the final bell rang to start class and had ignored the teacher as she scolded him for being late. Both he and Kagome hadn't said a word to each other, only sneaking peaks when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Walking up to the usual eating spot Kurama and Kagome joined the group. Before she sat down Kagome looked around for Hiei before spotting him leaning on the fence a few yards away from the group. Setting down her lunch next to the group she turned and walked to the spaced out fire apparition ignoring the confused stares of every one else. Walking up to Hiei she stopped right before him as not to startle him too much. When he turned his head at her expectedly she smiled and in one fluid movement faster then anyone could comprehend grabbed his hand and turned back towards the group pulling him behind her. In shock Hiei did nothing to stop her as she stopped in front of the gawking group before dropping down to a sitting position pulling Hiei with her. Squeezing the hand she held she wasn't surprised when it was wrenched from her hold as soon as the owner realized she still had a hold on it. A crooked smirk adorned her face as she turned her attention back to the group.

"We need to talk."

Confused stares only deepened as they all glanced at each other. The only ones who seemed to keep themselves composed were Hiei and Kurama. Yukina was the only one to have the courage to speek up and sat up slightly in attentiveness.

"About what Miss Kagome?"

"Well first off I need to apologize for stalking off yesterday and kissing Hiei, that's not ho-"she was abruptly cut off by surprised gasps and laughter.

"Oh My"

"You WHAT?!? Hahaha, that's great! I always knew he was a big softie…or should I say little softie? **(lol who remembers that episode? Gotta love it!)** Haha-ow! Fuck Kurama you didn't have to hit me THAT hard."

"I was merely trying to save your life, but don't mind me, if you want to die go on ahead and continue." As Kurama said this Yusuke looked over cautiously at the seething Hiei who looked like he was ready to spring up and impale him on his sword.

Gulping Yusuke did a three finger wave twards Hiei and turned his attention back to Kagome who had been unnaturally silent this whole time. "Ahem, ya continue?"

Sending a worried glance between the two Kagome cleared her throat before continuing, "As I was saying I didn't mean for it to go like that yesterday, it was just when I realized you guys were demons I let my curiosity get the better of me. And that's why I wanted to talk to you all today, now I know my cousin, Hiei, Yusuke and Yukina are all demons. And you Botan, I'm not sure about but I'd like to know. So please don't freak on me, I promise to explain later if you guys just bear with me." Looking at all of their startled faces she realized that might have been the last thing they expected to hear from her. Giggling she turned twards Yusuke in expectancy.

"Well….not sure what I have to say to that one. Anyway yes I am a demon, well half demon actually. I'm not really sure what kind yet, but I hope to find out."

"What do you mean 'I don't know what kind yet' weren't you born one? Your parents never told you?" Confused Kagome tilted her head to the side, reminding everyone of a puppy.

"Well no not really, I just found out kinda I guess…ya baisically." Figuring out she wasn't going to get a full answer from him she sighed and turned her attention towards Yukina.

"So, Ice maiden, what's your deal? Why are you in the ningenkia?" slightly startled Yukina snapped her head up and saddened but determined ruby eyes met blue.

"I am here to find my brother Miss Kagome, we were separated at birth and when I heard he was rumored to be in the human world I ran away from home to find him when I met Hiei and his friends, and they are all helping me find him. I will not give up hope in finding my brother, he is all I have left and even though I have not met him I feel a deep loving connection to him, like he is watching over me from a distance." Surprise shone in Kagome's eyes as a single tear ran down both girls faces. '_I could have sworn they were brother and sister, but she speaks as if…'_ looking between Hiei and Yukina she new there was something up.

"So you haven't found him yet? And please just call me Kagome, no Miss"

"Ok, Kagome. And to answer your question no, I've been searching for almost a year and I still haven't found him."

'_Why wouldn't he tell her! Is he crazy or something. Doesn't he see how much it pains her not to know that he is so close? Is he scared?_' millions of thoughts ran through Kagome's mind before she pushed them to the back of her mind, turning her attention to the blue haired girl next to her.

"Ah, yes Botan. I am most curious about you. Please do explain what you are and why there is an overwhelming sence of death that surrounds you." Smiling she looked into Botans pink eyes as they played a silent game of 'Who's going to give in first' before Botan sighed and gave into her intense gaze.

"Well snap. I guess I'll tell you everything. I am the 'Grim Reaper' of sorts and I ferry dead souls over to the spirit world. I work for Prince Koenma of the demon world."

"Demon world? Are you telling me there in a separate world now?"

"Yes that's right deary, there are three worlds; the Human, Demon and Spirit worlds. There are major barriers that separate them and-"

"When did they come to be?" Kagome cut in.

"Oh, hmm….lets see, around 500 years ago I do believe."

'_So right after I left the Feudal Era I'm guessing…interesting_.'

Turning her attention to the apparition next to her she was about to ask her question before the bell cut her off. As everybody gathered there stuff and headed to class she threw a look twards Hiei catching his gaze.

'_I'll get you next time…and you will tell me everything_.'

'/_Hn. The same goes for you onna_./'

'_**Isn't she simply delectable!'**_ Youko's voice cut in.

'_/Hn, watch it fox./_'

--------------------------------------------

**Yay chapter 6 is finished! Took me long enough! Geeze. I'll get on the next one as soon as possible so I hope to update soon!**

**Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**God damn freakin site! I try and update and what do I get? Nothing that's what. Cant log in cant access my account…cant update…-sigh- Sorry for the delayed update! I swear it wasn't my fault this time!**

**I don't own any of the characters or the story of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho….I swear! *shifty eyes***

**KagHieiLuver – Thanx =]**

**cowgirlkitten2000 – yay thanx for the review I'll see what I can do about Koenma**

**MoonlitCries – Haha I know isn't it so cuuute!**

**LeafeKnight7 – Lol. Ok ok I swear I wont don't hurt mehhhh! *cowers* **

**Rhianna224 – ya I know…kinda creepy eh?**

**kagome-crossover – Naw it was ok. Entertaining to say the least. I'll try and work in some ice cream next chappie just for you =D**

**Kage Fuschichou – yay thanx glad you like it.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepath/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

-----------------~*Chapter 7*~-----------------

Kagome sighed as the last bell rang for school. Kuwabara invited them all to hang out at his house after school to further talk about demons and such. He also wanted Kagome to meet his sister and his precious cat.

'_His cat? Either he's desperate to hear my side of the story or he's an idiot..'_

'_/Hn. He's an Idiot./'_

'_No shit.'_

'_/…/'_

Kagome smirked at the lack of response, turning her head towards the Koorime she stuck her tongue out getting a disgusted look back. Gathering her stuff she followed Hiei and Kurama out in front of the school to meet with the rest of the gang. Spotting them underneath some Sakura tree's they leisurely headed over.

"So what time do you want us over?" Kurama asked as soon as they stopped walking.

"Uhhh…how about now?" Kuwabara dumbly responded scratching the back of his head.

"Sure!" The rest of the group agreed looking around in confirmation.

"Hey guy's, if it's ok I'm going to head home first to freshen up a bit? I'll meet you guys there kay?" turning to leave Kurama quickly followed her throwing a quick "I'm going with her" over his shoulder.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared.

Looking at each other strangely at Hiei's behavior the group shrugged their shoulders before walking off in the direction of Kuwabara's house.

-------------------------------------

Walking up to Kuwabara's house Kagome and Kurama waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened a woman looking to be in her early twenties stood in the doorway. Long straight brown hair reached mid-back on a slim tall figure. Dark chestnut eyes peered at her with laziness as a cigarette was plucked from her thin lips. Motioning to come in she shut the door behind the two as they took off their shoes. Kagome took a slightly longer because she was wearing combat boots. Peering up at the strange woman she let her aura seep out to probe and feel at hers. Standing up straight blue eyes locked onto brown as they slipped into a stare-down.

"Your psychic, even more so than Kuwabara." This was said as a fact more than a question.

The brown haired woman's eyes widened slightly before she nodded her head. "Yes. I'm Shizuru, and you must be Kagome. My brother speaks of you constantly since you joined his school. Please come this way, their waiting in the living room."

Following the woman through the house they finally entered the living room. Kurama stepped through wearing a black and blue stripped long sleeve shirt with faded black jeans. A silver studded belt adorned his waist. All eyes turned to Kagome as she walked in after him wearing a black sleeveless dress with an overly exadurated collar and front side zipper running all the way down the dress. Ripped maroon leggings were on her legs with a thick silver studded belt pulled tight at the small of her waist extenuating her hourglass figure. Sitting on the floor she looked at everyone with hardened eyes before looking at her lap and letting out a large sigh.

"So I guess you guys want to know how I know your demons and such huh."

"No shit girly! Now get on with it!" Yusuke shouted lunging forward slightly in an attempt to intimidate he. Before Kaiko could smack him on the back of the head a foot slammed on the top of it forcing his head against the ground harshly. Kagome stood kneeling slightly with her foot still planted firmly on his head. Hands on her hips she glared at him hotly as her plump lips were pulled into an annoyed frown.

"Anyone else want to interrupt me?...No? Good." Smiling slightly she removed her foot from Yusuke's head and sat back down. Yusuke peeled himself off of the floor holding his head and probing at his probably broken nose. Glaring at her silently he sat back down slightly further away from her and waited for her to continue.

'_Hehe, he's whipped already? That was quick….he must be smarter then I first thought him to be.'_

'_/I doubt it/'_

'_Must you but in on my every thought? Don't make me block you._'

Quirking an eyebrow Hiei stayed silent as he too waited for her to continue.

'_Wow, am I good or am I good.'_

'_/…/'_

'_Damn…nothing_?'

Turing her attention back towards the patiently awaiting group Kagome started her little 'speech'. She told them of falling down the well and meeting Inuyasha and the gang. Fighting Naraku in the final battle and being sent back to the future. When she was finished everyone had complex looks on their faces. Suddenly Yusuke seemed to come to a realization and as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Kagome.

"Oh, and if your all wondering 'what happened to the jewel?' it fused with my soul and so now I'm the jewel…baisically."

Jaws hit the floor as realization clicked into their minds as they realized exactly how powerful that made her. A new found respect shown in their eyes as they gazed on this seemingly innocent school girl. Worry shown in all of their eyes as well as they realized what that meant. Koenma would need to know all of this. Botan stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, my boss prince Koenma sent me…all of us on a mission a few days back. He wanted us to investigate a large radiation of power that he thought was the jewel and bring it back to the Makai to be protected. You must know what that means for you. I assure that if you come with us peacefully things can be worked out and such."

A cold glare was sent her way as Kagome stood up as well and took a step back slightly looking at everyone in the room as they tensed ready to follow her if she were to make a run for it. Her gaze settled on Kurama's as betrayal shone in her hard blue eyes, his in turn reflecting shame proving the truth of her words. Thoughts raced through her mind as she searched his forest green eyes.

'_How could he keep something like that from me? His own flesh and blood…No. He would never have kept it if it could potentially hurt me. I must trust them…_'

Putting her defenses down slightly she willed her body to relax and in turn the others in the room relaxed slightly as well. Tearing her eyes from Kurama's she locked her on Botan's once again.

"I will go with you…peacefully. But know this, if I feel like this is a trap I will not hesitate to rip all of your throats out." A dark look crossed her face as she let her aura flare about her brightly for a mere second before calling it into her body once again.

"Yes of course. It is what we would deserve." Botan said looking deep into her eyes.

"let'9s get this over with so I can go home and sleep. Ok?" Turing expecting eyes on the rest of the group Botan opened a portal and everyone slipped through besides Kurama and Kagome. Turing to follow the rest of the group through the portal Kagome's arm was caught as she was pulled into a broad chest, strong arms encircling her back. Looking up she saw bright red hair and allowed herself to relax.

"Do you really think I would allow anything to happen to you Kagome? You should know you're the closest think I have to a sister and I would protect you with my life any day."

Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry Rama, I've had to deal with betrayal too much in the past and now it seems to be almost expected. I should have never doubted you…your like my older brother as well." Pulling him into a hug of her own she rested her cheek on his chest tucking her head into the crook of his neck…well at least she would have if she wasn't so short…_'Damn freakin' tall people!_'

"Hey Love birds this is Japan not Alabama **(No disrespect XP)** there is such a thing ad incest. Are you going to come or not!?" Yusuke's annoyed voice carried to their ears through the portal.

'_Well that whole whipped thing didn't last very long…_' Kagome bitterly thought. Breaking away from Kurama's arms they both walked through the portal and into Koenma's office.

---------------------------------------

Koenma's office was crowded to say the least. Staring at the desk in the middle of the room Kagome was confused to see it empty. Although the desk itself held several stacks of paper there was no one sitting at it, or so she thought. When she heard the chair beinde the desk scootch backwards she was confused. But nothing compared to the look that graced her face as a little infant stepped out from behind the desk, dressed in a blue and yellow pant suit with a red tie around his waist. A large blue hat with the symbol 'Jr.' sat atop his head right above bright chestnut eyes and he had a blue pacifier in his mouth. Walking over to Kagome he stopped right in front of her giving her a curt wave.

'Adorable…'

"Hello I'm Ko-" he was cut off as Kagome scooped him up hugging him to her chest cooing how cute he was. Giving him one last squeeze she sat him back on the ground but kept a kneeling position in order to be eye level with him.

"Hewo cute little boy! Aren't you adorable! Oh! And that hat!....now, where's your daddy cutie? I need to talk to him." Squeeling she pinched his cheeks before standing up and glancing around the room. Looking at everyone she finally took in every ones surprised stares, most of them trying desperately to stifle their giggles but failing miserably. Point one for Kagome, zero Koenma.

"What? What'd I say?" confused she looked at the 'Cute little boy' once more to see him scowling at her slightly.

"Het-Hem! As I was TRYING to say, my name is Koenma and I've been wanting to meet you for some time Kagome, or should I say Shikon no Miko." Straightening his clothing and brushing off the invisible dirt he stole a glance of Kagome's face. Wide doe like eyes and a slightly open hanging mouth. Yupp, she was surprised alright. He smirked, Point one for Koenma.

"Oh…oopsie? Hehehe…." Twiddling her thumbs slightly she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Now Kagome, lets make this quick. Where's the Shikon no Tama now? Do you still guard it?"

Composing herself blue eyes locked on brown as she silently tried to piece together her answer. "Right here and kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"What I mean to say is…I guess I have no choice in the matter of 'guarding' it because I AM it. The Shikon merged with my soul after the last battle and the defeat of Naraku." Koenma's eyes widened substantially with the news.

"Wha-What?! That's not supposed to be possible! That must mean…!"

"Mean what?"

Koenma sucked on his pacifier hard obviously deep in thought. "It must mean Midoriko's soul replaced the part missing from yours taken from Kikyo. That should be impossible unless…"

"Unless…?" She was getting tired of probing the demi-god to finish his sentences.

"Unless you were never really Kikyo's reincarnation…you must be Midoriko's reincarnation! That is why when her soul merged with yours the jewel followed as well! So that's why you were unable to die that day…"

"What I was supposed to DIE!!!" Rage filled her vision as her powers leaked out making all of the demons in the room shiver at the powerful miko energy threatening to purify them.

"Calm down! You were SUPPOSED to die. But you DIDN'T! Isn't that enough."Came Koenma's panicky reply.

"…true."

"Koenma sir, how about we get down to business? What do you plan to do with Kagome?" Kurama cut in anxious to here what was to become of his almost sister.

"Oh! Yes of course…well Kagome, if you promise to better train your powers I will allow you to remain in the Ninjenkai for however long you want. You have proven yourself worthy of its protector in the past and I cant really lock you up somewhere now could I? No, that wouldn't be very humane of me."

"Train? With whom? All of the other miko's have died out…" confused she glanced around the room in search of an answer.

"You are only half right. In the sense of woman bearing bows and arrows slaying Youki here and there miko's are extinct. But since the feudal era and the rise of the three world barriers they have changed and morphed into more of a ninja or fighter. In this case you will have the honor of training under Master Genkia, the former greatest 'miko' of her time. She deals a great amount with spirit energy, or in your case miko energy."

"Ma-Master Genkai?! You mean grandma Genkai! Oh my god! How I've missed her these past years!"

"GRANDMA!?!?!" Everyone in the room shouted.

--------------------------------------

**Haha, im evil! Very very evil! Don't you love cliffies? I swear I'll try to update soon!**

**Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Peoples I'm happy to say the site is back up and running and I hope it doesn't crash again any time soon!**

**Still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…god that's getting old.**

**LeafeKnight7 – haha its ok I'm a big girl I can take care of myself…*spider drops* ahhh! Ok maybe not! Jk!**

**MoonlitCries – lol hellz ya Kagome is bad ass…the whole defenseless girl thing was getting old**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

----------------~*Chapter 8*~----------------

Kagome smiled as she walked up the seemingly never ending staircase that led to Master Genkai's temple. Fond memorize of her as a child played in her mind as she approached the top. Everyone was impressed, she wasn't even breaking a sweat! Then again she must be used to the strenuous exercise based on her…'previous line of work'. It was Saturday, three days after their talk with Koenma in the demon world and Kagome hadn't shut up once about her grandmother. She told stories of when she used to play at the temple as a child and how nice her grandmother had been. The description of Genkai she gave had everyone silently doubting any relation between their teacher and her grandmother.

"So Kagome, if you're related to Genkai that would make Kurama related to the old bat too, right?" Yusuke had been wondering about this for a while.

"Well yes basically. He's not blood related to her as I am, but he's still related to her none the less."

"…wait, how does that work?"

"Well Rama is my cousin on my mothers side, while Genkai is my grandmother on my fathers side."

"What about that old guy you said lives with you? Is that Genkai's husband?" The thought of Genkai with a man somehow disturbed the SD's, so believing she had a grandchild was quite a mouthful to swallow.

"Oh well that's my mothers father, no relation between him and grandma Genkai. Now stop lollygagging, I want to get their as soon as possible." Not even bothering to look over her shoulder Kagome took up a sprint up the stairs leaving the others behind to gawk.

Reaching the top of the stairs Kagome stopped and looked around taking in the familiar surroundings. When the others caught up with her they calmly walked to the front door and before she could knock a short old woman with faded pink hair opened up scowling at them. When her eyes landed on Kagome they widened before tearing up slightly. Silently she pulled the slightly taller girl into a tight hug before pulling her back examining her at arms length.

"Kagome…my how you've grown! Not just into a beautiful young woman, but your powers! They have exceeded far more then I predicted."

"Grandma? You knew about my powers…?"

"Yes of course dear. Now come in and tell my why you're here, and with this group no less." Turning her eyes onto the astounded group behind her she scowled again, especially when her gaze landed on Yusuke. Great, she brought the idiot…

Walking into the house they were led to a living room of sorts and took a seat patiently waiting for Kagome to answer her questions.

"Well grandma first off I'm here for you to train me, if you would. I've come here to train because Koenma sent me so that I can better protect the Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon? Why would you need to protect that? It disappeared 500 years ago.."

"Well…not exactly. It disappeared only because I disappeared, well 'returned' actually. You see 500 years ago I defeated Naraku and the Shikon filled the space in my soul that was taken from me. So when it merged with me I became the shikon and was then sent back here to my time."

"500 years ago? Kagome you're a human you couldn't possibly…"

"Haha yes well I time traveled through a sacred well that took me back 500 years, but lets save that story for another time, ne? I've come here to train, and I would like to start as quickly as possible if you'll take me."

"Yes of course, come this way then. The rest of you are not needed today but if you wish to stay then so be it."

"Heh, whatever old woman. I'm just curious to see how powerful the girly is." Yusuke popped in with a sneer.

"Baka, more powerful then you'll ever be if you keep that kind of attitude." Smaking him on the back of the head Genkai lead Kagome and the others to the 'Game room'."

"Umm, Grandma? Video games? Really…."

"Shush. These games are merely to test your spirit energy, now go and play each of them."

Nodding her head Kagome walked over to the first one that looked like a rock paper scissors and played the game. The boy's jaws dropped when the blinking lights of her score shone above her: 235. Genkai only nodded and told her to play the next game. Walking over to the punching bag she reeled back and let her fist fly. Again the boys were astonished at her score of 220. Turning to the karaoke machine her soft voice matched every pitch and got an amazing score of 247. The amount of power this one girl possessed was crazy.

"I'm very impressed Kagome. You have by far scored the highest amount of spirit energy out of all my students, maybe even myself."

"Holy shit really!?!....I mean, wow." She ducked her head underneath her bangs to hide the blush.

'_/Hn, good work./'_

'_Thanks'_ turning her head towards Hiei she gave him a bright smile and stuck her tongue out slightly. Blushing slightly he turned his head away in embarrassment.

Genkai cleared her throat to gain Kagome's attention and when she got it she nodded her head outside in indication to follow her. Stopping in front of a large tree she turned to the group again her attention on Kagome.

"Tell me Kagome, what kind of training have you had? Or have you had any at all…?"

"Oh yes I've had a small amount. I learned on my own to channel my energy into a arrow and to detect demon aura's and such. But Lady Kaede taught me how to make barriers and hide my own aura from others."

"I see. So the only way for you to attack is using a bow and arrow?"

"Well yes and no. I normally use a bow and arrow but on rare occasions when I am in serious danger or half dead I can channel it through my hands. I don't know how to control it though." Sadness swam in her eyes as she gazed far off as is trapped in a memory.

'_If I would have been able to control it then I could have saved them…no one would have had to die. Why must I be so…weak_.'

'/_Hn. Your not weak./_'

'_What did I say about reading my thoughts_?' sending him a small mental zap she was satisfied when he muttered a "Shit!" and fell out of the tree he was standing in. Everybody turned to him in confusion as he got up brushing the dirt off of his dark clothing. Glaring evilly at everyone especially Kagome he crossed his arms over his chest and snorted before walking off towards the woods.

"What the Fuck is his problem!?" Yusuke muttered before a shoe smacked him in the back of the head making him turn around to look at the tiny pink haired culprit.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?!"

Smacking him again with her other shoe Genkai simply muttered, "Watch your language, boy."

"What?! You smack me but you let Kagome slide? That's not fair old woman!" This earned him another smack that he skillfully dodged this time before running into a giggling Kagome.

"She is my granddaughter, baka."

Kurama, Kagome and Kuwabara all stood back watching the entertainment. Turning her eyes to the woods Kagome tried to sense if Hiei was still there. Catching his energy not too far away she silently slinked off in his direction.

---------------------------------------

Walking through the woods towards Hiei Kagome couldn't help but get slightly lost in her memories of the past. The woods reminded her so much of her past adventures that she became so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to sense the demon presence above her.

"What are you doing onna?"

Startled out of her thoughts by Hiei' voice Kagome stumbled over a root and fell scraping her knee deeply in the process.

"Shit!" Kagome winced as she turned sitting on her but holding her bleeding knee. Hearing the soft shift in grass next in front of her she looked up only to meet glowing ruby eyes. Not expecting him to be so close she unconsciously scooted back slightly.

"For wielding that much power you sure are clumsy onna-"

"Kagome. Not onna remember? Or do I have to teach you a lesson like last time…" Blushing slightly Hiei looked away before looking down at her still bleeding knee.

"You are hurt."

"Really? I hadn't no-" Her sarcastic reply was cut off as Hiei tentatively reached underneath her leg pulling it up slightly before dipping his head and licking the blood from her wound. Letting out a gasp and embarrassingly a moan Kagome tipped her head back at the feel of his tongue on her skin. Gently lapping at the wound Hiei sealed the cut with his saliva and was about to pull away before the sent of her arousal smacked him in the head.

Lifting his head slightly he took in her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. Running his hands lightly on the back of her thighs he nearly lost control as her arousal nearly doubled. Taking this as a good sign he dipped his head again to sensually run his tongue up her leg stopping at the hem of her shorts. Hearing her mews of pleasure he ran his hands further up her leg stopping when he cupped her ass he lifted her hips slightly off the ground to get better access. Moving in between her slightly parted thighs he used his head to part them further before licking and nipping the inside earning him a gasp as her hands dove to his head as ran through his silky hair.

The feel of her hands in his hair seemed to snap him out of his lusty trance as he froze in his movements causing Kagome to lift her head slightly to look at him in lust and confusion. Panicked eyes gazed back at her as she finally came to her senses and realized what was going on. Blushing madly she slowly sat up as he removed his hands from their position on her lower back under her shirt and sat up himself. They simply stared at each other in shock as a blush rose to both of their cheeks.

"Hiei…?"

"Hn."

"…nothing."

They both sat in silence for a while listening to the birds and the sound of the forest. Even after their embarrassing moment they sat in comfortable silence instead of tension.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

"Wha-what?" Kagome's cheeks flushed again at the thought of telling him exactly how turned on he made her.

"No not that." A blush rose to his cheeks as well as he turned away from her and he wondered why exactly he was acting so nice around her, "I mean earlier when you were walking. You were in such a trance you didn't even notice me when I snuck up behind you. I was just wondering what got you to let your guard down that much." Turning his gaze back on her he noticed she was still blushing and seemed a little flustered. Pride washed through him as he realized he was the one to make her like that.

"Oh, well I was just thinking of how much this forrest reminds me of my adventures in the past. I remembered the nights I would camp out with my friends and lying under the stars at night."

Taking in her forlorn look he sypathised with her. She could no longer see everyone she once loved, he remembered her saying how the well sealed. "You miss them don't you."

Her eyes teared up slightly as she sent him a sad smile. "Yes very much."

"Do you think they are happy since Naraku is dead?"

A dark sad look crossed her face as more tears pored from her cerulean eyes. Sobs threatened to rack her body as she hugged herself. Pulling her shaking form to his he wrapped his arms around her small body protectively. At the time he had no idea why he did it but he knew he would understand in the future. Pushing all of his other thoughts from his head he concentrated on the frail creature in his arms. Tucking her head under his chin he rubbed soothing circles in her back as she let her sobs overtake her body. He was amazed at how hard the girl was crying, she was making even him shake.

Eventually her sobs turned into small sniffling and her tears stopped. Nuzzling her head further into his body she tried to relax her aching muscles. Who new crying took so much energy? Lifting her head she met his eyes and was surprised at what she saw, or at what she didn't see. Instead of the annoyance she was sure he was feeling she saw compassion and understanding. She was even more confused when he lightly placed his lips against her forehead and tightened his arms around her. Kagome sighed in contentment. It just felt so right.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but could you explain?"

Smiling slightly despite the obvious pain she still felt she pulled herself away from him slightly to better look him in the eyes.

"Yes I'm sorry….its just I couldn't help but feel guilty that my friends would never get to experience the freedom I feel after defeating Naraku. You see they were all killed in battle, and I can't help but feel responsible. If I could have been a little bit stronger I could have at least saved some of them, but I couldn't even do that. I lost them all…Sango, Miroku…my kit Shippo…he was like my son…and Inuyasha…"Pain and regret flashed through her eyes as she thought about the hanyou and a bitter laugh left her dry aching throat "I didn't even get to tell him I loved him."

A jealous pain shot through Hiei's heart as he thought about Kagome having a lover. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of such a repulsive feeling. He had no reason to be jealous, she was merely a human and he was in a sympathetic mood….right?

"But I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. I know one thing for certain, none of them would have wanted me to be sad, so I'm not going to be. I have a new purpose in life, to live for them. I will laugh, love and find happiness for them."

Smiling as brightly as she could at Hiei he couldn't help but feel hopeful at her words. Could she ever possibly love him? And could he love her in return? Feeling had never been his expertise so the amount of emotion he felt at the moment was too much for him to understand. He would have to think about it later.

"Hn. Come on Kagome, lets get back to the others." When a surprised look was thrown his way he couldn't help but snap in slight annoyance.

"What?!"

Smiling slightly and shaking her head she answered him. "Nothing, its just that was the first time you've used my name. I liked it." Taking his hand in hers his eyes widened before snapping to hers and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Hn. Whatever." Composing himself he pulled her up right and never letting go of her hand led her back through the woods towards Genkai's temple with the blush still firmly planted on his face.

---------------------------------------

**Yay! Kagome & Hiei fluff! Hehe he's falling so hard for her and he doesn't even know it yet! Poor wittle guy! I'm also happy to say this is my longest chapter yet! *pats own back* yay me!**

**Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys internets been out so I had to post this at my dads house, enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Rhianna224 – Yay I'm glad**

**foxgoddess07 – Realy? Damn I tried to be….unpredictable…but failed .**

**midnight kagome – I explained it earlier but if you read over it Genkai is Kagome's grandma on her dads side while Kurama is her cousin on her moms side so Gankai and Kurama aren't actually blood related…get it? Lol :P**

**KagHieiLuver – Yay thanks =D **

**MoonlitCries – haha I know, lots of fluff and more to come**

**LynnKurosaki – yes I know, but his fire side is dominant so I like to keep focus on it more. Thanks btw**

**OoOlady heatherOoO – haha it would be totally cute, and thanks**

**Rhiannon's blackbird – yes very fluffy…BUT DON'T DROWN!**

**Shiroi no Yume – I'm trying sorry! .**

**LeafeKnight7 - Hey I forgive you for the late review if you forgive me for the late update! The Ethernet cord that connects to my wireless router crapped out on me and I haven't been able to get another one yet…hopefully soon!**

**LuLucrazeD - yes thanks for the info about the nee-san-ness and sorry about the lemon lime-ness as well. I'm glad it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol. =D**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

------------------~*Chapter 9*~-------------------

By the time Kagome and Hiei had reached the temple it was already night time so the group decided to just stay the night. Each group member had their own room since the temple was large enough, although Hiei declined and opted to sleep in a tree like usual. Sitting in the living room everyone was quietly chatting until…

Brrrruuuup

Grrrrrgggggg

Nggggggggg

Embarrassingly everybody looked down at their empty stomachs. A fit of giggles then erupted from the group.

"Haha, ok I get it I'll go make dinner how does that sound?" Kagome said getting up from her sitting position.

"It would be very much appreciated, thank you. Would you like any help?" Kurama politely asked silently hoping she would decline. He wasn't the best cook after all.

"No, its fine I work best on my own." With a nod at the others she disappeared out of the room.

"Any body eaten her cooking before? I hope its better then the burnt shit Keiko feeds me-" Yusuke started but was stopped by said girls fist meeting his face.

"I do not burn everything! You are just picky!" Huffing she scooted away from him to talk to Yukina about the weather and what not.

"Yeah whatever." Getting a sly look on his face he turned towards Hiei who was casually sitting on the window seal. "So Hiei, you and Kagome were gone for quiet a while…."

"Shut it dick wad."

"I'm just saying. She's a pretty girl it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if you…you know." Smirking to emphasize exactly what he was thinking he turned even more of his attention towards the Koorime.

"What that onna and I do or don't do is none of your concern. Now shut your face before I am forced to shut it for you, permanently." Leaving his threat hanging in the air he casually left the group through the window.

A concerned look passed over Kurama's face before he silently followed the apparition, but instead took the door.

Walking outside it didn't take him long to catch his energy force coming from the tree on the other side of the house.

----------------------------------

Heavy rock music pumped through the speakers as slim hips swayed back and forth to the beat. As soon as Kagome entered the kitchen she had found the object of her entertainment, the stereo. Turn it to the hard rock station she always listened to she was delighted to here there was music playing not some stupid commercial.

Grabbing the necessary things she needed Kagome proceeded to tune out the rest of the world as she concentrated on the music and the cooking. She was so engrossed she didn't even feel the shift in youki as a dark figure silently watched her from the tree outside the window.

----------------------------------

Walking around the side of the house towards Hiei Kurama heard the hard rock music steadily getting louder and louder. Stopping In front of the tree he looked towards the house and found Kagome in the kitchen cooking while dancing to the heavy music slightly.

Glancing up in the tree he wasn't too surprised to find Hiei engrossed in the vision of his cousin. He saw the look on the demons face as his eyes silently followed the movement of her hips hypnotically. Silently they both stood their watching the unsuspecting girl before Kurama turned back towards Hiei.

"What do you want from my cousin Hiei?"

Snapped out of his trance from Kurama's voice he looked down at the said boy before watching Kagome again.

"I do not wish anything of the human."

"Don't give me that crap. I've seen the way you look at her."

Turning his head towards the suddenly demanding avatar he stared hard at the green eyed male before letting out a large sigh and jumping out of the tree to stand next to him on the ground.

"I only want…" Glancing at Kagome he seemed to gain the strength to say the next part. "I only want her to be happy."

'_**I guess Yusuke was right about him being a little softie.'**_ Youko's voice penetrated his mind.

"To be happy?"

"Yes. She intrigues me so and her pain gets in the way of her fiery attitude I have come to admire. I feel that if I can get rid of her pain then…"

"You have my approval then." Startled ruby eyes snapped up to meet smoldering emerald.

"Approval?" Not meaning to this came out as a whisper and the Koorima silently cursed his weakness.

"Yes. I approve of you to court her." Suddenly Kurama found himself pinned to the tree by his neck and yet he didn't feel threatened.

"I didn't ask for your approval fox." Tightening his grip on his neck he wasn't prepared for what Kurama said next.

"Of course not. But when you do mate her, and I know you will, just know I know you're the right one for her." The hands that held him so tightly suddenly slipped away and he tentatively reached up to stroke his sore neck. Looking down into Hiei's eyes he saw the appreciation he felt before it was quickly covered up with an emotional mask.

"Hn. Come on it smells like she's done." Without another word Hiei disappeared off inside the house somewhere. Shaking his head with a grin plastered on his mouth Kurama followed him, enticed by the delicious smell of food.

------------------------------------

Gradually everyone smelled Kagome's delicious cooking and filed themselves inside the large dining room. Yukina helped Kagome set the table and made a quick batch of tea. Sitting down at the table they felt like family.

'_A very dysfunctional family, but family none the least…_'

'_/Hn. Watch who your calling "Dysfunctional"/'_

'_Oh shut up and eat.'_

Silently taking her advice he dug into his food. Popping some oden in his mouth he was amazed at the great taste. Looking around he saw the others with a similar reaction.

"What do you guys think? I haven't cooked like this in a while so I hope I'm not getting a little rusty…" Kagome started looking at everyone expectedly.

"Its great Kagome-chan! I haven't had food this good in…well never!" Giggling slightly Keiko dug back into her food.

"I hafta admit girly, you cook a mean meal." Yusuke tried to say through a mouthful of food. She got the point.

'_Thanks…'_ Kagome thought dryly.

'_/Hn. Its not half bad…for human food that is./'_

'_That must mean you like it. Good_.'

When everyone was finished Kagome got up to do the dishes but was warded off by Yukina and Kaiko saying she had already done enough. Grateful she didn't have to cook AND clean Kagome wandered outside to watch the stars.

Laying on the grass Kagome's eyes emptily gazed up at the stars, but her mind was far away else where. Hearing the grass shift next to her she half expected to see Hiei sitting next to her but was surprised when she caught the soft gaze of Kurama. Looking back up at the stars Kagome crossed her arms above her head for more comfort on the hard ground.

"The stars sure are beautiful up here aren't they?" Kagome said causing Kurama to look away from her and up at the sky.

"Yes, I guess we're far enough away from the city to see them."

"I remember when it didn't matter where you were you could always see them. Every night I would lie back like this and watch them as I went to sleep."

"Must have been wonderful. Youko talks of those kinds of nights sometimes as well."

"Youko…will I ever get to meet him?"

'_**Yes! Let me out red! Please?'**_

'_No, this isn't the time. '_

'_**Aww, when then?'**_

'_Soon…'_

"Hmm, maybe one day. He really likes you and is beginning to see you as a sister and not a potential mate."

Giggling Kagome glanced at Kurama to see the slight blush on his cheeks as well as the look of annoyance in his eyes.

"Must have been hard having a horny kitsune in your head talking about your cousin like that."

'_**Hey! I don't talk about her like that anymore!'**_

'_Thank god.'_

"Heh, you have no idea."

Silence stretched on as they just looked at the stars making wishes as some fell. Shivering slightly Kagome sat up and crawled over closer to Kurama. Innocently she curled up at his side as he wrapped his arms around her in a half hug to keep her warm.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What….do you think of Hiei."

Startled slightly by his question Kagome tensed against him and tightened her grip on his shirt. Relaxing after a second but still not looking at him she tried to search for her answer.

"I think…he's sweet. And that maybe…he just needs somebody to love."

"Yes, I think your right."

"Why is he so sad?"

Kurama knew he couldn't say much, it wasn't his story to tell but he needed to give her something.

"He…He had a hard life. He was known as the 'Forbidden Child' so as you can imagine that had to have put a damper on his childhood. I can't really say much because it's not my story to tell, if you really want to know more about him you're going to have to ask him."

Snuggling her head closer into Kurama's chest Kagome drifted off to sleep with the thought of a particular Koorime on her mind.

After a few minutes of silence Kurama realized she was asleep and got up carrying her bridal style to her room. Settling her into her bed he covered her in a couple blankets and left the room after giving her a gentle goodnight kiss on her forehead.

------------------------------------

Kagome awoke suddenly wondering where she was. Snuggling back into the warm covers she tried to go back to sleep. Before long her stomach rumbled signaling her need for food. Groaning she got up and headed towards the kitchen in search of a midnight snack.

Looking at the clock on the wall she read the numbers.

1:43 am

'_Fuck my life_.'

Searching through the fridge she didn't find anything particular so she opened the freezer. Finding a 12 oz container of rocky road ice cream she grabbed a spoon before hoping on the counter and digging in.

It didn't take long before she was interrupted.

"Onna, what are you doing with MY ice cream?"

Looking up from her delicious treat she locked gazes with ticked off ruby eyes.

"Excuse me? YOUR ice cream?"

"Yes. MY ice cream. Hand it over."

Examining the ice cream in her hand she picked up the lid and turned it over seemingly searching for something. After she had looked over everything she turned laughing eyes back to his.

"I don't see your name on it, and unless you bought it that means its fair game."

Growling slightly Hiei walked up to her and tried to grab the carton but ended up unsuccessful.

"Uh uh uhhh!"

Holding the carton above her head Kagome had the upper hand. Sitting on the counter made her slightly taller then Hiei so he would have to jump to reach the ice cream, but his pride wouldn't allow him to that…would it? Shaking that thought from her mind Kagome stuck the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Smirking slightly Hiei formed a plan in his mind as he numbly tried to reach for the carton. Stretching forward like that brought his face VERY close to hers he realized…

When she put another spoon full in her mouth she was startled when Hiei suddenly crashed his lips to hers. Moving his lips over hers lightly he reached down to her hips and slammed them to the edge of the counter against his. His movement made her gasp and Hiei took full advantage of it. Diving his tongue in her mouth he tasted the cold ice cream and the feeling sent a shiver down his spine. The carton of ice cream was forgotten as it dropped to the floor and one of Kagome's hands dove to his head to run through his hair while the other gripped his shoulders tightly. Breaking away from the kiss Hiei grinned and licked his lips.

"Good ice cream."

Hiei then dove back in for another kiss. This time when her tongue ran across his lips he opened them and allowed her entry. Deepening the kiss Kagome tilted her head and ran her tongue along the inside of Hiei's mouth before playfully batting at his own tongue. Hiei's arms disappeared under the back of her tank to run up and down her sides feeling her smooth skin.

Tearing his lips from hers he proceeded to suck and nibble on her earlobe earning him small moans and gasps before trailing hot kisses down her jaw and neck. Sucking on her pulse lightly he nibbled there for a while before moving down to lick and kiss the area where her neck met her shoulder. If he mated her this is where the mark would go. Giving it one final open mouthed kiss he moved back up to give her lips another kiss before breaking away and just holding her.

Both were content just staying like that gathering their breaths. Before long their heart beat was back to normal and they pulled back to look each other in the eyes.

"Hiei…what does this mean?"

It means…I like you."

Giving him a bright smile Kagome pecked him on the lips to show her appreciation.

"I like you too."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Playing her at her own game he stuck his tongue out slightly earning him a giggle.

Looking behind his shoulder at the carton on the floor Kagome sighed.

"Well so much for my midnight snack…"

"Really? I thought it was pretty good."

Blushing she kissed his nose lightly before wiggling signaling him to let her down. Cleaning up the spilt ice cream she put the part she could salvage back into the freezer then she headed back to her room, Hiei following her the whole time. Stopping in the doorway Kagome turned back to Hiei and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him what was supposed to be a quick kiss until he wrapped his arms around her back and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Breaking away for air Kagome backed away from him whispering a quick 'Goodnight' before disappearing into her room.

Smiling Hiei leaned against her door for a while before walking outside to find a decent tree to sleep in for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------

**Awwww. So cute…so I don't know when my internet is going to be back up but I'll post this next chapter as soon as I can. School is also starting up in a couple weeks so I won't be able to post as quickly as I like sorry!**

**Review Review Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back to updating as soon as possible now that I'm at my dad's for a while.**

**LuLuCrazeD - Haha yes well I'm not sure what you mean by OOC, I'm a little slow in that department but I'm glad you like it.**

**foxgoddess07 – Yes very fluffy, more to come next chapter!**

**Rhianna224 – Very major lol. I don't start school until the 27****th****…a Thursday O.o. I swear my teachers are a bunch of crack smokers. **

**fox angel – Thanks for the review glad you think its adorable.**

**KagHieiLuver – Yes I was craving Ice cream too when I wrote it lol**

**pinky-fluff- Why thank you, I was hoping for the 'Hot' approach and it's only going to get hotter.**

**Shiro no Yume – Yes I'm not sure when I'll write that in but hopefully soon.**

**Pyra Sanada – Thanks! I'm glad you like my work =D**

**I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

---------------------~*Chapter 10*~---------------------------

It had been several weeks since Kagome and the others had first gone to Genkai's temple. Every day after school and every weekend Kagome had trained with her grandmother to better control her powers. She now knew how to create virtually impenetrable powerful barriers around anything, how to heal, how to channel her energy through her hands and form a ball of energy she can throw at the enemy. She had also trained with the others in combat. She had learned how to fight properly with her fists as well as several other types of weapons including a sword.

Today however she was learning how to channel her energy into a sword, similar to her arrows. Since she didn't have one of her own she had to use an extra one Genkai had lying around the house.

Taking a battle stance Kagome gripped the light weight sword in her hands. It wasn't the nicest but it would do for now.

"Ok Kagome, I need you to remember the feeling of channeling your energy into an arrow…got it? Good. Now I want you to let that energy flow through your body down into your hand and to pass to your sword."

A light blue light began building around her body as her powers grew and seeped from her body.

"OK good, now visualize the sword in your mind. Visualize your power surrounding the sword, seeping into the metal."

As Genkai said this Kagome's powers shifted from surrounding her body and snacked down her arm into her sword. Opening her eyes Kagome stared in amazement at the still glowing sword. Instead of the usual light blue that surrounded her, this energy was a bright true blue.

'_Must be the high concentration of energy'_

"Now Kagome I want you to pull the energy back into your body. For the next hour you will practice the expelling and retracting of your energy into the sword. If you wish you can take a more relaxed stance, or sit even."

Nodding her head Kagome walked up to a tree and sat between the some of the many roots that protruded from the ground.

---------------------One Hour Later-------------------------

Kurama had finally reached the top of the temple stairs and had started across the front yard. He had to run some errands for his mother so he was a little late in getting there. Glancing around he found Kagome nestled underneath a tree with a sword in her hands. As he walked closer he could feel the rise and fall of her energy as she made the sword glow before stopping.

Sensing a presence she looked up at him and smiled waving him over. When he reached her he held out his hand and when she took it he pulled her into a standing position.

"Look Look! I learned how to channel my energy into the sword." She held up the sword away from the kitsune (wouldn't want to accidentally purify him would she) and instantly the blade was surrounded by a bright blue flame like energy. Swinging her sword around they both watched in amazement as it was plunged into the tree behind her and it instantly flamed up turning into ash from the intense heat of the miko flames. Staring dumbly at where the tree used to be the sword dropped from her trembling hands and lifelessly clattered to the ground.

"Damnit! Now Genkai's prolly going to make me replant that tree!" Kagome whined stomping her feet and crossing her arms over her chest.

'_She's acting like a child._'

'_**I know isn't it cute? Now go on red fix her mistake.'**_

"Its ok Kagome, see here? I'll just re-grow another one. It doesn't take any energy at all really." To emphasize his point Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and kneeled to the ground and sending his energy to the seed and a few second later when there was still no tree he stoped.

Panting Kurama stayed on the ground a little longer then he anticipated and when he went to get up he found he couldn't. Instantly Kagome was by his side asking him what was wrong.

'_Whats happening to me Youko?'_

'_**I'm sorry red. -pant- It took too much energy to try and over right Kagome's miko energy.-pant pant-It took all I had and I still couldn't grow one simple tree…her power is just too strong.'**_

'_You mean she is even more powerful then you?'_ saying he was surprised was an understatement.

'_**Yes…-pant- now I need to go to sleep and build my energy. I suggest you do the same..'**_ Youko's tired voice faded off as he disappeared.

------------------------------

"Kurama! Kurama what happened? Are you ok?"

Groaning Kurama opened his eyes to find he was now laying in a room inside Genkai's temple. Sitting up he put his hands to his head as a splitting headache took him by surprise.

'_Is this what a hangover feels like?'_

"Kurama?"

"Oh hi Kagome. How long have I been out?" The pain in his neck and shoulders told him a while.

"You've been unconscious for a whole day…I don't know how much longer you would have been If I didn't feed you with my energy. You just suddenly collapsed yesterday after trying to grow that tree I burned…"

'_Now I remember_.'

"Yes, well it seems that your miko energy canceled out my youki and Youko idiotically ended up draining both of our energy."

"So it was my fault…oh Kurama I'm so sorry!" Throwing herself at him she hugged him tightly as sobs racked her body. Rubbing soothing circles in her back Kurama tried to get her to calm down and stop crying.

"Shhh Shhh, its ok Kagome. I'm ok remember?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she smiled slightly before pulling back from him sitting next to his bed.

"Yes that's all that matters I guess…oh! I better go tell everyone that you are ok!"

"Who is everyone?"

"Your friends silly. They were so worried for you they all skipped school today to see you." Kurama's eyes widened as realization struck him but before he could say anything Kagome cut him off."Shh, I've already called aunt and told her grandma Genkai asked for us to stay a couple days and help her clean up."

"Oh, good cover thanks."

"Your welcome now hurry up and get dressed, Botan says Koenma has something important to speak with us about."

Glancing down at himself Kurama finally noticed he was only wearing his boxers **(Wipe the drool from your face!) **and the sheet had fallen from his body when he sat up. Blushing he quickly pulled on the pants and shirt Kagome handed to him and quietly followed her out of the room.

Upon entering the living room he found everyone patiently awaiting his and Kagome's arrival. When Botan saw them enter she stood up and created a portal leading to Koenma's office underneath everyone's feet and they all dropped through it. Some more gracefully then others…

"God damnit Botan! Do you always have to do that?!?! Why cant you be normal and make a portal I don't know we can WALK through?!?!" Yusuke shouted picking himself off the ground.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" giggling loudly Botan walked off presumably in the direction of Koenma's office.

When everyone entered the office they noticed how unnaturally calm and collected Koenma was, as well as the fact that he was in his teenage form. He stood besides his desk approximately at an average 5'11 and with a red cape and infamous pacifier in his mouth.

'_Well lookie here, cutie pie sure turned into a hotie.'_

'_/Don't even start onna…/'_

'_Oh shut up Hiei, you're still even more of a delectable specimen and I'm just looking_.' Smirking at the blush she received Kagome turned her attention back towards Koenma when he cleared his throat.

"Het-Hemm…Now everyone, I know you remember the Dark Tournament you all entered last year?"

"Yes of course, how could we forget half of us almost died." Kurama cut in his a polite iciness sending a slight chill down everyone's spines.

"Wait, Dark Tournament?" Kagome asked before Koenma could continue.

"Oh ya sorry Kagome, well the Dark Tournament was a fighting competition where the major rulers of the land have to come up with a team of five fighters to go up against another rulers team. We entered last year and won."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool but what does that have to do with us now?"

"Yes well as you might have guessed it is that time of year again and my father is expected to enter a team, that team being you." Koenma finished.

"What!?!? Are you crazy pacifier breath?!?! If you didn't just hear Kurama that almost got us killed last year!" Yusuke shouted stalking up to Koenma as if he were to punch him.

"Yes yes, but as you recall you all are a lot stronger now, and plus you have Kagome."

"What?!?! There's no way I'm letting you put her in that much dang-" Kurama started but was cut off by Kagome.

"No Kurama! I want to do this! I need to test out my new powers and this may be the best way."

"Kagome is right, let her do it." Hiei said pushing off from his leaning position against the wall.

"You too Hiei?" Looking over at Kagome he noted the determination in her eyes, "-Sigh- Fine. Have it your way, but dare she get hurt I'm holding you partially responsible Hiei."

"Hn. Of course."

"When is this tournament thing this time?"

"Good question Yusuke. This year they failed to announce it as early as I would like but we still have one week until the finals."

"What about the pre-final fight? That happened two days before the actual tournament doesn't that mean-"

"Good obstervation Kurama, but since you guys won last year you are no longer the 'Underdogs' and do not have to partake in such activities."

"Oh, that makes sense." Giggled Kagome as she struggled to keep the laughing at bay.

"Considering the fact that the Tournament is only a week away I want all of you to take the week off of school and stay at Genkai's to train, you especially Kagome."

"Koenma, what am I supposed to tell my mother? There's no way we can get away with something like this for so long this again."

At this everyone stopped to think. This really was a problem wasn't it. Finally a light seemed to go off in Kagome's head as it shot up and she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh! I know Kurama, how about we fake a school field trip? We can say were going to some beach resort or something."

"Brilliant Kagome!...but how are we going to fake that? She's going to wonder about paperwork and stuff."

Everybody glanced at Koenma as he put his hand underneath his chin as if he was deep in thought. Noticing everyone was looking at him he snapped back into focus.

"What?!?!"

Giggling Kagome skipped over to him and clung onto his now taller than her form, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Peering up at him she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Although his body was still frozen in shock a bright red blush covered his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with her but failed miserably.

'_/Onna, what are you-/'_

'_Oh shush and let me work my magic.'_

"Fine fine! I'll forge the documents just…just get off!"

"Yay thank you!" Giving him a peck on the cheek Kagome untangled her arms from around his neck and walked over to where Hiei was leaning against the wall. Not even looking at him once she leaned her back against his chest lightly all the while still looking at the blushing demi-god with a sheepish smile.

Hiei blushed too at her public display of affection and silently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her soft form more firmly against his, resting his chin on her shoulder and glared at everyone who was openly staring at them.

Despite the harsh glare dumfounded looks crossed everyone's faces as their jaws slacked almost hitting the floor. Kagome merely blushed and looked down at the floor absentmindedly stroking light circles on the strong arms that held her so tenderly.

"What-what the fuck!?! When did THIS happen?!" Yusuke yelled quickly recovering from his surprised stupor.

Giggling slightly Kagome threw a humorous glance his way playfulness swimming in her deep azure eyes.

"Oh Yusuke, Suke? Yes Suke-chan. Do you really want to know how all this happened? Because I can go into just sooo much detail it will make-"

"Ok ok! I get it don't ask!" Blushing madly he crossed his arms and turned his head away from her to stare at the ceiling.

"So when can you get those papers for us?"

Startled slightly Koenma cleared his throat and sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"Oh yes, I can get those for you in a few minutes if you would just wait here…Ogre!...OGRE!!!!"

Suddenly a large blue creature ran into the room wearing nothing but a loin cloth and matching tie. Stopping at Koenma's desk he threw panicked eyes in his direction.

"Yes sir! What do you need sir?"

"I need two copies of a school field trip towards some beach resort for two weeks. Put one under the name of Suiichi Minamino and one under Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes sir!" Running quickly out of the room he returned only seconds later with two documents in hand.

"There you guys go, now leave! I want you all at Genkai's by tomorrow afternoon. I will send Botan tonight to inform her of your arrivals."

Opening a portal everybody walked through it and left to go to their respectful homes.

--------------------------------------------

**Tuh-Dah! End of chapter 10! Wow I can't believe I've made it this far already! I was sure I would have given up around chapter 6 but I'm sticking to it! In the mean time I think I'll write some one shots or something? Idk the pairing yet so if you guys can help it would be very much appreciated!**

**Here's the pairings:**

**Hiei/Kagome**

**Kurama/Kagome**

**Kurama/Hiei**

**And from Rurouni Kenshin:**

**Kenshin/Kagome**

**I don't really like any other pairings but if anyone has a suggestion I'll take a shot at it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the delayed update! Truthfully I've been slacking on my writing and plus I think my internet hates me. So I looked at the reviews and heres what I decided: Youko/Kagome! Haha ya I know not that many ppl voted and that wasn't even a choice…but I totally thought up a good story for them! Anyways the story is going to be called "Kagome's Stolen Heart" If anyone knows of a story with that name please tell me and I'll change it. Thanks!**

**As always I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha…but I do own Yori!!!!(Drools) haha you'll find out soon enough.**

**pinky-fluff - haha yes diffidently. ;]**

**blueyedevil586 – yay really I'm glad you liked it ^.^ I'm sorry you don't like yaoi, your missing out in my opinion. Lol**

**LuLuCrazeD – lol thanx I cant believe I've been on here for this long and haven't come across ooc. **

**Rhianna224 – that's lucky of you**

**Akasuki-fan389 – haha yes I guess it would be pretty good if it was Kag/Kur, but sadly its not. I do love that pairing though. ;)**

**KagHieiLuver - yay me too :P**

**Shiori Yume – yes I'll try and get on them as soon as possible.**

**OoOlady heaterOoO – yay I'm going to take you up one your Youko/Kagome idea as you prolly already read. =]**

**lollipop – sorry I tried!**

**dreamer-InuPuppy2009**** – yes I know and more to come!**

**ShiTsukisama**** – Haha your review made me smile the most. That's all I can really say but I appreciate the enthusiasm, even if you were half-asleep!**

**Rhiannon's blackbird – see I updated! Yay**

**j.d.y – thanks for the review I promise it wont take me so long next time!**

**Music ADD – yes well that's for me to know and you to find out…SOON! And I know just the demon….-smirks-**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

----------------~*Chapter 11*~----------------

One week later and the group was packed and ready to go to the Makia. They had spent the entire week training at Master Genkai's temple. Since Genkai doesn't have her spiritual powers she once possessed they had to resort to sparing with each other. Now they were all rested and patiently awaiting Botans arrival to take them to the spirit world.

"Damnit! Where is she?!" Yusuke shouted impatiently.

"Yes, I do hope she gets here soon, it is crucial we check out the completion before the finals." Kurama said thoutfully. He too was becoming slightly inpatient with Botan's late behavior.

"Yeah! Just like last year." Kuwabara grinned re-shouldering his pack.

"Well of course idiot so don't you be thinking these guys'll be easy, they're bound to b twice as hard." Yusuke snorted punching Kuwabara in the shoulder lightly, but enough to jolt the boy.

'_What am I getting myself into?_' Kagome thought, thinking back to the training earlier that week…

*************Flashback**************

She saw the flash of the bade before it even reached her, dodging to the right she narrowly missed its sharp edge. Recovering quickly the blade swung at her repetitively.

"Are you really so weak you cant even find an opening to attack?" Hiei's snide voice called to her, taunted her.

Dodging another one of his sword attacks Kagome skidded to a halt, one of her hands resting agaist a tree by her side.

'_That asshole_.'

Her hands glowing a bright blue she barely acknowledged the disintegrating tree as she took of in a flash, her speed rivaling that of Hiei's. Sending her energy at him he simply knocked it away with his sword, smirking at her fiery change in attitude

"That's more like it, use that rage to fuel you energy." Hiei shouted swinging his sword towards her righ side.

"Oh shut up!" sensing his attack at the last moment Kagome turned her body to face the attack fully.

'_/Fool! What is she thinking?/_'

At the last moment Kagome grasped the sword with her right hand, jerking Hiei forward throwing a punch with her left. Hiei simply turned his body to the left, the flat end of the sword catching Kagome in the back propelling her forward and away from him. throwing a kick to her back Kagome shot forward slamming into several tree's.

'_ow, god damnit that hurt_.'

Picking herself up from the ground she shook her head, leaved and twigs falling from her hair. Glancing up from her kneeling position she found Hiei standing before her, a smirk on his face trying to hide the glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Is that all you can take? I was expecting something more from someone like you but I guess I was right, you are just a woman after all." A teasing flash of disappointment crossed Hiei's eyes before disappearing behind his emotionless mask, the smirk remaining.

Smirking in sadistic rage Kagome stood to her full height, a fire raging in her eyes making her glare even more heated.

"You know, I appreciate the fact you are no longer using one word sentences around me, but now your just starting to _piss_ me off."

Powering up Kagome let her powers swarm around her in a blinding rage. Blue flame like streams of energy innocently licked her body, burning the surrounding plant life as it slithered its way towards Hiei. Still smirking Hiei let his demon energy surround himself as well, his being a dark purple swirling mass. Stretching it out further it clashed and hissed as against Kagome's. silently they both glared at each other as their energy's continued to battle it out.

"Kagome! Hiei! Lunch time!" Botan's voice carried over the sound of their raging powers.

'_heh, like that could distract me-'_

"Oh and Kagome, I made your favorite, oden!" Botan's teasing voice rang out.

"ODEN?!?!?!" Kagome shouted in happiness.

Instantly Kagome's powers disappeared pulling back into her body. Hiei stumbled forward slightly at the lack of something to push against, his powers too disappearing. A sweat drop formed on his forehead as he watched the formally pissed off girl jump up and down in glee. He was caught off guard as she suddenly rushed at him at a pace faster then he had ever seen her move. Reaching him she tightly grasped his hand dragging him behind her towards Gekai's temple. Composing himself Hiei silently glanced at their intertwined hands.

'/_Her hands, they are so soft and delicate. Its hard to imagine she has caused nearly as much bloodshed as I./_'

**********End Flashback**********

'_Hehe, I guess I really do love oden._'

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Botan's cheery voice broke Kagome from her thoughts.

"hehehe, look guys I found Botan isn't that great?" Kuwabara said with a smug look on his face. He did nothing of the sort of course.

"Bout time you got here!" Picking up his pack Yusuke headed over to where Botan stood with the barrier, the others following suit.

"Shall we be off?" Kurama said with a smile, motioning towards the barrier. Nodding in confermation they all stepped through and entered the Makai.

----------------In the Makai-------------------

After getting comfortable in their room the group headed off to the semi-finals arena. Their fight was the next day and they wanted to get a heads up on who they were going to fight. Approaching the arena's entrance the guard straightened up, turning to the side and let them pass without another word. As the entered choruses of "Hey how'd they get in here.' And "ya! We've been waiting for hours.' Rang. Glaring at the demons the guard was about to answer when a voice from the shadows did it for him.

"Fools, do you not know who they are? That was the Urameshi team! Last years winners."

Gasps echoes as realization dawned on the weak demons.

The group turned around towards the deep voice in wary curiosity.

"And just how in the hell do you know what?" Came Yusuke's voice, his eyes searching for a figure in the shadows but failing to see one.

"Why, shouldn't it be obvious to any self-respecting demon? You are rumored to be quite powerful of course, and I like to know just who's out there." Came the mysterious mans reply, a dark chuckle following his response.

"Well, didn't know I was so popular. Why don't you come out and show yourself since your such a big fan?" Yusuke said with a smirk, arms folded over his chest.

"Why certainly." His rich baritone drifted to their ears as a tall dark haired man stepped out of the shadows directly in front of them. Long deep brown hair hung loosely over his eyes running down his toned chest and back stopping right above his butt. **(And what a firm tush it was…) **Cold silver eyes sparkling with amusement glanced at them from under dark lashes. He was dressed in a tight button down shirt and tight black pants, showing off his long muscular legs. "Is this good enough?" His sultry voice teased, a smirk forming on his perfect lips.

Glancing at each of the team members the unknown mans eyes widened when they landed on Kagome's. Silently he stalked over to her stopping only a foot in front of her, kneeling slightly he grasped her hand kissing it lightly never taking his smokey eyes from hers.

"Why hello beautiful, please excuse my earlier rude behavior and let me introduce myself. My name is Yori Fukushima, it is a pleasure meeting someone as lovely as you." Yori whispered, his lips brushing against the back on her hand with every word.

Kagome shuddered on inside as a shiver traveled down her spine from the feel of his warm lips on her hand. Although he may be an enemy, she couldn't deny he was attractive looking.

'_Very attractive_.'

"May I have your name, vixen? I can't just keep calling you beautiful now can I?" Yori chuckled catching her widened eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"K-Kagome Higurashi, I-" She started but was cut off when he kissed her hand again, this time his lips lingering a second longer then the last.

"And what, Kagome, is a delicate flower such as yourself doing at a demons tournament?" a cold curiosity sparkled in his eyes as he awaited her answer.

'Why the nerve of this-this man! I'll show him "delicate flower".'

Straightening up slightly Kagome squared her shoulders a determined look on her face.

"First off, I am here with my team to compete, and secondly, would you please remove your hand from mine?!" She said coldly pulling her hand roughly from his, crossing both her arms under her breasts.

A surprised look crossed Yori's face before it was cleverly disguised under an emotionless mask.

"You? Competing? You must be joking. Never the less I will cheer you on my little vixen. What team are you from again?"

Smirking Kagome smugly replied, "I am the fifth fighter from the Urameshi team actually, but shouldn't you already know that?"

"I guess you caught me, I'm not quite as informed as I thought my dear miko. So Urameshi hmm? Well then I wish you the best of luck. I'll be seeing you around, Kagome." Throwing her a wink he turned around and disappeared into the very shadows he came from.

'_Wait, how'd he know I was a miko? So much for not being informed. Damn, I'm going to have to watch that one._'

"Wow 'Gome, and here I thought I was popular." Yusuke said smirking at the blush forming on her cheeks at his words.

"What can I say? I just have a way with men." Throwing a wink in Hiei's direction she let out a small chuckle thinking back to how much Yori reminded her of a certain wolf and monk. "But really, we need to keep an eye on him of am I the only one that noticed his slip up?"

"If you mean the Miko comment then yes, I agree. We cannot afford to underestimate that one for sure." Kurama said thoughtfully. Glancing at Hiei he noted that he too noticed the strange mans slip of tounge.

"Miko? When'd he say that?" Kuwabara said with a complex look on his face, trying to remember the incident no doubt. **(Sorry I just love picking on him! its so fun) **

"Of course your puny brain couldn't follow him, you were probably still trying to figure out where he came from." Hiei said with a snort, turning towards the arena.

"So Kagome, what was with you and that guy is there something between you two?" Yusuke asked loving the way he could mentally torture her with his words. '_heh, payback_.'

"Hn. Stop talking about fools and their silly crushes and come on, or did you forget why we are here in the first place?" not waiting for an answer Hiei walked off down the hallway.

Kagome quickly followed not wanting to get lost in this new place leaving Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow behind.

"Geeze, whats eating his ass?" Yusuke mumbled.

"Yeah! He is being especially grumpy today!" Kuwabara joined in, glaring at the koorime in front of him.

Kurama sighed pinching his temple between his thumb and pointer finger. "He is merely jealous. Think Yusuke, what would you do if it was Kaiko? And you Kuwabara Yukina?"

"Eh? Shorty's got a thing for Kagome? I thought he didn't like humans."

"Well technically Kagome isn't human. She is the Shikon no Miko, and the absorption of the jewel into her soul has made her an immortal." Kurama explained tiredly.

"What?! Are you saying the only reason pipsqueak is interested in her is because she is an immortal? Why that selfish no-good-" Yusuke ranted angry at the thought of Kagome being used that way.

"No no, that's not what I meant at all, her being an immortal only helps him justify his attraction to her. Anyways, even if she still human he would mate her and her lifetime would match that of his."

"Oh that's pretty cool. When do you think shorty's gunna 'mate' her?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Duh! whenever he gets the balls to do it of course!"

"Don't forget that demon ego of his. It very well might take him a decade or so to get down to it." Kurama said bitterly. Its not like they were going to run out of time anytime soon but still, she was his cousin and he wanted her to be happy.

"A DECADE?!?! Is he really that prude?" Yusuke shouted wondering just how inexperienced he may be.

"Oh no! its quite the opposite really. I mean he does have certain needs and I'm sure he has fulfilled them many a times; considering demons go through a heat of sort. But mating is more then just the physical act, it's also a total surrendering of oneself to the other."

'_/Fox you will stop this now. When and who I take as my mate should not be the topic of your discussion./'_

'_**Aww, your just sore 'cuz that sexy Yori had his lips all over her.'**_

'_Shut it Youko, now is not the time to pick a fight with him.'_

'_/Yes. I would take his advice fox, it would not do you good to get on my bad side./'_

'_**Aww come on red you never let me play.**__'_

Shutting out Youko's voice he stopped when he came up to the stunned Kagome. Glancing down into the ring over her shoulder he observed the teams.

'_Yes, this years tournament will be interesting indeed._'

--------------------------------------

OMG! I'm done! Ahh this took way longer to write then I planned, but oh well. Anyways there's chapter 11 for ya hope you enjoyed.

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm pretty proud of myself this time! I didn't take half as long as last time to update =] I do regretfully say I'm sick, and feel like crap…still. Anyways here's chapter 12!**

**I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, I just like fucking with their lives.**

**j.d.y. - haha no sorry not Kouga, maybe later in the story? And NO! he didn't die! I love him too much to kill him off…yet. mwhahahaha!**

**Demonic Cho – You can't help but love him and his sexy-ness**

**deebeth89 – Thanks for the info but I already knew. I just needed to change it for my viewers entertainment. **

**LuLuCrazeD – thanks =] I'll try**

**ShiTsukisama – I'm sorry? –whimpers- if I don't update again soon I'll-I'll….0.o ok I fail. Anyways I'm glad you're not mad anymore…although by now you might be….**

**Shippo-chan07 – yay thanks!**

**Blueyedevil586 – action? I'll give you action…^.~ eventually. mwhaha**

**KagHieiLuver – yes, well he needs some good sexy competition**

**Rhianna224 – yay**

**Foxgoddess07 – Ya I'm sorry! I know their short…but ya**

**Shiori Yume – haha you have no idea…;)**

**yorushihe – Go yaoi lovers! And ya major sexy-ness with Youko…-drools-**

**cowgirlkitten2000 – thank you! I am very proud of it **

**shadow-binder – yay thank you =]**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

**Warning for citrus! (I'm serious this time!) Not a Lemon but some major petting going on. Turn back if you are under the age of 18 or sexually inadequate! (haha, I'm such a hypocrite) **

----------------~*Chapter 12*~----------------

She couldn't believe her eyes at all of the demons surrounding her. Her body froze as she fought to keep her powers in check, the outrageous amount of demon energy causing them to fluctuate and rise to the surface. Not even with Naraku and all of his evil demon henchmen had she ever been around so many demons at one time. A presence behind her and a soft warm hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Slightly alarmed she swiveled her eyes in the direction of the offending hand, catching site of scarlet hair she was put at ease. Relaxing under his friendly touch she didn't fail to notice the look Hiei was giving her. His bright ruby eyes darkened as he continued to gaze at her.

Tearing her eyes from his she turned her face towards where Kurama and everybody else was looking, trying to hide the blush that threatened its way into her cheeks at Hiei's blatant staring.

Movement in front of her caught her attention as her gaze settled on the unraveling battle below them. Both teams looked pretty formidable, but their demon and spirit energy was so low Kagome wondered why they even bothered to come. That was until the blast of strong demon energy hit her, catching her by surprise. Re-focusing her eyes on the fighters she noted the way the purple-haired one's energy swarmed around him in a light violet mist. Obviously this was where the strong energy was coming from. Kagome wondered how she missed it before, maybe he was masking it some sort of way like she did her powers?

"Don't worry Kags, I couldn't feel his energy before either." Kurama's soft voice whispered right next to her ear.

"Thank god, I was feeling a little uneasy wondering why I didn't feel it before. I guess Yusuke was right about not underestimating them." Giggling softly she glanced into Hiei's eyes, noting the slightly understanding look they held. He too couldn't feel their energy at first.

'_Whew, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Now come on Kagome stay focused on the fight!'_

Directing her gaze once again at the fight below, she watched as the purple-haired demon, Genku the screen said, now had the upper hand forcing the ugly bull-demon on the defense. She watched as he attacked, noticing the elegance and grace in his attacks. Soon the fight ended as Genku sent bright purple arcs of light towards the bull, severing his head clean from his body.

Normally this gruesome sight would have repulsed her, but her attention was solely on Genku. She watched as he picked up a pair of gloves from the arena floor, stuffing them in his pocket before silently walking off to join his team. A short-haired brunet man greeted him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder as the other two, twins it looked like, just stood back with their arms crossed. Their blue and black hair mirroring each others, confirming her twin theory.

A high-pitched female voice caught her attention as she finally noticed the other demon on the platform. This demon was diffidently a female with bright turquoise tights and pink shorts. A sailor-fuku type shirt of yellow and blue covered her average sized chest and she held a microphone, explaining the abnormally loud voice. She also had a fox tail and ears, brown and tan in color.

Her voice rang out as she called for one member from each team to begin the next fight. Instantly a bobcat like demon entered flexing his overgrown talons as he waited for his opponent. As one of the twins joined the bobcat demon on the platform Kagome's mind went into a fog, calculating and storing each move for tomorrows fight.

--------------------------------------------

When all of the fights were finished the Yu Yu gang quickly and quietly filed out of the building, hoping to beat the massive crowd of demons. It was a short walk back to the hotel and Kagome decided to hang around outside in the forest. The forest stood in between the arena and the hotel, and doubting she would get lost Kagome allowed her mind to wander as she walked, following the faint sent of salt. As she absentmindedly dodged tree's on her way around, Kagome didn't regain full awareness until she felt the cool sand on her toes and the cold salty misty air on her face.

'_How did I get here? More importantly when in the hell did I take my shoes off?!'_

Shrugging off her rambled thoughts Kagome sat down in the upper part of the beach where the sand was warm and dry. Burying her toes in the sand she marveled at the warmness it radiated, a comforting feeling overtaking her body.

Lying back on the sand Kagome snuggled into its warmth feeling the beginnings of sleep tugging at her consciousness.

'_Mmm, so warm…just like being held…by someone you love? Hah, Like I would know, Inuyasha would have never held me like this…_'

Even half asleep Kagome recognized the demonic presence that was approaching. Keeping her body still she feigned sleep as the familiar aura continued to approach. Assuming it would stop before it got too close Kagome was startled when she realized the person was beginning to draw very near, intending to sit, or maybe lay, right besides her. Continuing to relax her muscles and fake asleep Kagome tried not to flinch as a surprisingly warm hand swept her bangs off of her forehead before resting on her cheek lightly.

'_His hands are surprisingly soft, despite being calloused.'_

Drawling away Kagome mentally whimpered as the hand was removed before returning to its owner as the presence turned away slightly, tensing.

"Wake up onna, I know your not asleep." Came his rich baritone as Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself staring at the familiar dark figure of Hiei.

"Well damn, why'd you have to ruin all my fun?" She teased back lightly sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

Hiei was momentarily distracted as her outstretched arms caused her shirt to ride up slightly exposing a toned and slightly tanned stomach. Those years in the feudal era and the week with Genkai had slimmed and tightened her stomach, giving her a hard but diffidently feminine six-pack. Sweeping his gaze down he took in the exposed skin of her lower thighs and calves her jean skirt openly exposed. They too were toned and slightly tanned from her active life-style. As her hands came down to rest on her crossed thighs lightly Hiei whipped his gaze back up to her face before pretending to look out at the ocean. Kagome fought down a blush as she openly caught him staring, causing an unfamiliar heat to build in her stomach.

'_Was he—was he oogling me?'_

'_/Hn. Was not…./'_

'_Geeze talk about sexual tension…'_

'_/…./'_

Staring at him with skepticism Kagome leaned forward slightly to be fore level with him, Turing her head to gaze upon him as he looked at the ocean defiantly, avoiding her questioning stare. Leaning more towards him Kagome got on her knees, taking his distracted gaze to her advantage. Slowly crawling closer to him she gathered her bravery before diving in, sweeping one leg over his side straddling his waist. She didn't miss the feel of his muscles tightening under her touch as he was abruptly dragged out of his thoughts. Staring wide-eyed into her eyes Hiei quickly composed himself crossing his arms over his chest, the outside of his arms brushing her breasts.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Came his strained voice as he fought to keep the moan down at the unexpected contact with her covered breast.

Moving even closer to him she unknowingly rested her chest against his arms more firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "Well, you wouldn't look at me so this way you have no choice. Is that a problem?...oh, don't tell me a 'pathetic human' is threatening to you, now is it?" Kagome teased, her hot breath batting against his lips as her hands traced his shoulder and neck muscles lightly.

'_Why am I being so forward all of a sudden?...ah well "don't question it".'_

Shuddering slightly at her breathy tone and close presence Hiei lightly wrapped his hands around her waist, resting them at the small of her back right above her butt.

"Of course a pathetic onna like you isn't _intimidating_…" He started, darting his eyes to her pouty lips as her pink tongue darted out slightly to wet them, "I would say more like…_arousing_." As he said this he darted his own tongue out to lightly trace her lips, lightly running across her own tongue before pulling back into his own mouth, his eyes returning to their locked position with hers.

Shuddering at the arousingly hot burning sensation on her lips Kagome only hesitated a moment before re-closing the distance between them, locking their lips. As soon as her lips were on his Hiei swiftly took control, demanding entrance into her mouth before inviting her tongue to play a game of dominance, once he eventually won. Tangling one hand in her long tresses his other one slipped under the back of her loosely fitting shirt, resting just below her bra.

Breaking free for much needed oxygen Hiei tipped her head back, attacking her neck with nips and open mouthed kisses. Arching her body backwards as he sucked on a particularly sensitive part she hardly protested as the hand that had been entangled in her hair moved around to the front of her body before slipping under the front of her shirt, the other supporting her back as she leaned backwards. Hissing at the warm contact of his hand with her even more heated skin Kagome nearly cried out as one breast was lightly massaged through the fabric of her bra.

Taking her moans and cries as a good sign Hiei lightly traced the hardened nipples through her silky bra before diving under and cupping the smooth uncovered skin of her breast. If possible her body arched even more, drawing her neck too far away for him to reach by mouth as her heated groin was grinded into his hardening one. Slipping her shirt off of her he flung it somewhere behind him as he unclasped her bra and it too soon joined the other. As the cool sea air reached her skin it felt like a hard slap before being soothed away with Hiei's warm tongue as he suckled on her right breast, his hand playing with the other lightly.

"Oh!...ah…un…..Hi..ei….!"

A breathy broken moan that suspiciously sounded like his name was her only response. One arm hung loosely by her side as the other lightly grasped his shoulder, afraid that if she let go she might float away with the wind. Moaning again she almost missed the faint call of their names, but disappointingly Hiei didn't. Rising up he crushed her exposed chest to his as he looked over her head, his own cocked to the side as he listened for the voice again.

"Shh, Yusuke is coming." Hiei voice rang above hers, his chest vibrating slightly with a growl sending shivers down her spine.

Blushing as she realized just exactly she had done, and exactly what she was ready to do Kagome buried her head in the crook of Hiei's neck, trying to will the blush she knew was coating her entire body away. His arms tightened around her slightly as he felt her discomfort, but kept his eyes on the tree line as Yusuke loudly tromped through the bushes.

"Oh god…I can't believe…" Kagome faint voice barely registered even to her ears as she glanced over Hiei's shoulder, and catching site of her shirt and bra she let out a mental sigh.

'_At least he didn't shred them_.'

Deciding whether it was worth the embarrassment to ask him for her shirt back or not her debate was cut short as Yusuke stumbled through the tree's and onto the beach a string of curses following him as he stumbles slightly on some dried up kelp. The sight would be pretty funny if she wasn't half naked Kagome thought.

Glancing up towards the huddles forms of his comrades he was searching for Yusuke had to do a double take as he noticed the lack of clothing one select member was showing. Secondly he noticed just how close the both of them were. Lastly he noticed the heated glare that was being sent his was over an exposed shoulder, glowing ruby eyes shooting imaginary daggers covered in fire his way.

"Holy shit! What the fuck were you DOING out here?!?! And who the hell is this? What will Kagome think when she finds out…"…and yet he still didn't have the common sense to keep his mouth closed.

His only response was Hiei's glaring and deepening growl as his arms wrapped more firmly around her, combining with her thick hair to prevent him from seeing any of her exposed back. Atleast his response was more collected then Kagome's…

'_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_.' Was the only thing running through her mind as she sightlessly gazed at her shirt that lay a good two or three yards away. '_Well I guess that solves my whole shirt debate…_'

"God damnit Hiei, are you just going to sit their growling at me or are you going to answer?!" Yusuke's annoyed and angry voice rang snapping Kagome out of her panicked thoughts. Turing to look over her shoulder slightly Kagome caught his gaze before a huge blush covered her cheeks and she reburied her head in Hiei's shoulder.

'Holy shit its Kagome…' "Oh shit! Is that you Kagome?...wow this is awwkkkkwaard." Blushing and averting his gaze to the sand at his feet he rubbed the back of his neck. Any other woman and he would have kept staring, but this was Kagome, she was like a sister not to mention somebody else's woman.

"Go back to the hotel Yusuke, we'll..uh, catch up to you in a little bit kay?" Kagome squeaked hoping he could understand her considering she was basically talking into Hiei's shoulder.

"Hehe, will do…" turning on his heal Yusuke quickly shuffled into the forest presumably in the direction of the hotel.

A could awkward seconds as Kagome pondered just exactly what to do about her shirt situation. Pulling back slightly she tried to catch Hiei's eyes but they were locked on the n spot where Yusuke once stood. Placing one hand on his cheek she lightly angled his head to look at hers. Once ruby eyes were locked with hers she lightly pecked him on the lips, pulling back quickly fearing things would get too heated again.

"I'm sorry, but umm can I have my shirt back? We need to head back." Blushing a bright red Kagome gulped breaking contact with him as she sat back slightly wrapping her arms around herself. Blushing as well Hiei nodded and sat up steadying her with one hand before pulling her up in a standing position. Turing and leaning down he scooped up her discarded clothing before handing them to her and turning again to allow her to put them back on. Once she was fully dressed she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes he notices her flush form before heading off towards the hotel. It only took her a second to catch up to him, slipping her hand in his still not able to look at him. Startled slightly at her innocent contact he squeezed her hand lightly before pulling her along. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered when he started allowing himself these simple intimate contacts with her but quickly brushed it off when she squeezed back in turn.

-----------------------------------

**AWWWWWW! Omg -tear- I'm so happy. Chapter 12 is finished and its my longest chapter yet! 2,929 words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys this took me wayyy to long to update! Wow. 0.0 anyways I hope next time I don't let this story go for too long. Here's Chapter 13!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm too poor for that.**

**LuLuCrazeD – Your welcome, although this one was a little delayed…**

**Foxgoddess07 – I kno I kno, but that's all I can give without going too OOC**

**Yurushihe – hahaha poor Yusuke, its not his fault he was born…I don't think. 0.o…? and ya I love the beach scene too**

**Cowgirlkitten2000 – Ya, I benefit from their embarrassment.**

**Shori Yume – VERY**

**Rhianna224 – thanks**

**j.d.y. – ya you cant help but love it**

**ShiTsukisama – wellll, they don't ALWAYS get interrupted. Only twice out of three times…or did you forget the ice-cream scene? ;p**

**Music ADD – ya I guess, I just thought It'd be cute with mr. big (Hiei)**

**Blueyedevil586 – haha yes I was hoping you'd catch onto that. And its ok, im always late updating so I forgive you**

**SuicidalxDolly - …ok? Lol**

**Pouting person (who are you?!?!) –thanks a lot, im glad to hear that. Lol, I try.**

**WildIrishRose31 – but its just so much fun torturing them! .**

**KagomexSesshomaru123321**** – Ah thank you**

**OoOlady heatherOoO**** – yay glad you like it**

**loretta537**** – mayyyybe…maybe not haha**

**Rhiannon's blackbird**** – thank you I heard the pity approach was in lol**

**Tsuki no Echo**** – ah yes well eventually they'll get down to the dirty lol**

**kagome1312**** – hehe, well…I tried but failed at the update soon part….**

**Foxluna**** – haha thanks for the animated review and I'll have to take in account the marking and other males taking her part. Oh! And good observation I'm still debating the Sess koga thing.**

**angeltsuki**** – hehe ya well like I told other ppl…I tired to post but other stuff got in the way! Hope I don't let this story go too long next time**

**ryuuhime88**** – yay thanks here's your update!**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_/Hiei's telepathy/'_

'_**Youko's thoughts'**_

------------------~*Chapter 13*~------------------

The walk back to the hotel was uneventful, as both Hiei and Kagome pointedly ignored the stares their conjoined hands brought them. They had no problem ignoring Yusuke as well, considering he hadn't the guts to even look their way anyhow, and after a decent meal and a good nights rest the group was off and ready for their first fight. Kagome and Kurama led the way with Yusuke and Kuwabara following close behind. Hiei still preferred to walk a short distance behind to keep an eye on the rear…or at least _somebody's_ rear.

To say Kagome's fighting clothing were form fitting was like saying Kuwabara liked cats, he was obsessed with them. Tight black spandex shorts that showed off her long shapely legs and a black sports bra were about the only real _clothing_ she had on. White bindings around her forearms, calves and upper stomach/chest covered what the clothing did not. She carried no other weapons besides the bow slung over her shoulder and a sword he had never seen her carry before. The hilt was wrapped in bindings hinting at its old age.

'_/Damn that onna. What does she think she's doing wearing such revealing clothing? Even if she dubs it 'comfortable' and 'flexible' I still believe it shows way too much of her luscious-gah! Stop it. We need to teach her a serious lesson…soon./'_

'_**Whats wrong Hiei-kuuuuun? You seem distracted.'**_ Youko's voice teased.

'_/Hn. You know exactly 'What's wrong.' How are you allowing the miko outside in such provocative clothing?/'_

'_Hiei, If it bothers you that much why didn't you say anything about it earlier?' _Kurama's voice cut in before Youko could retaliate.

'_**Well I happen to think it looks darling on her…'**_

'_Shut up you before you piss Hiei off, you know how it is with mates.'_

'_/She is __**not**__ my mate/'_

'_**Ah, so that explains why Yusuke came back to the room blushing like a tomato and hasn't been able to look the two of you in the eyes ever since…**_**'**

'_/fox…/'_

'_Damnit Youko, you know how sensitive he is about his relationships, leave it alone.'_

'_/Are you trying to dig yourself a deeper hole?/'_

Not allowing a response from the kitsune Hiei quickly shut off all communication between the two, instead focusing himself on keeping an eye on both Kagome and their surroundings. Noticing how her shoulders stiffened once the arena came into view, he was put slightly on edge. His attitude turned annoyed but grateful when Kurama seemed to notice as well and quietly took her hand in his for a comforting squeeze, taking most of the tenseness out of her shoulders.

Turning towards him she whispered a quiet 'Thank you' before throwing a look over her shoulder in Hiei's direction. Catching her gaze he gave her a comforting nod before crossing his arms over his chest and looking past her at the approaching arena. Again just like the day before they had no fuss in entering and quickly made their way to the arena floor.

* * *

A bright blinding light and the sound of cheering assaulted their senses as they entered the arena floor. As their eyes quickly adjusted to the outside light they casually walked up to the fighting ring, keeping a careful eye on their opponents. All of the demons from the other days fight were there waiting, the purple haired one, the brunette, and the twins. Looking closer Kagome spotted a fifth, a small girl no taller then four feet with bubblegum pink hair. Clutched in the child's arms was a torn and what she assumed was a thoroughly used teddy bear.

As innocent looking as the child was, Kagome could sense her powers and knew that she was the true leader of the team, her strength twice that of the others.

Coming to a halt a few feet from the ring the group patiently waited for the crowd to die down as the announcer lifted the mike and introduced both teams.

"On this side we have the Ku team! With one win under their belt already, they are going to have to fight hard to make it to the finals against our defending team…"

Turing her body in their direction the announcer, Koto she found out her name was, her face brightened as she announced their presence.

"…Urameshi! Defending champions, last tournaments winners! Demons and humans alike who are sure to bring the excitement and shed blood for your entertainment!...Now! let today's fight begin! Team captains please enter the staging area to discus rules!"

Everyone from the Urameshi team looked at Yusuke expectedly as he kept his head down. Finally coming to a conclusion he turned and walked over to Kagome stopping in front of her, causing everyone to look at him in question. Raising his head he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look, I know I'm not the most powerful on this team anymore, and so I was thinking that the title of team leader should go to someone more deserving so…would you-"

"No. Yusuke, **you **are the team leader and I have no right to take that from you. I don't know anything about this stuff anyways, ni?" Kagome's soft voice cut into his short speech, leaving no room for argument.

There was a short pause of silence before chuckling was educed from the boy as he smiled lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed manor.

"Yeah, what ever you say Kags..." turning towards the arena he threw a quiet "thanks" her way before stepping up and walking towards the center where the announcer and the pink haired child awaited him.

" Yusuke-chan! How nice of you to join us, I'm Miku!" came the childs innocent sounding voice as she smiled and clutched the bear to her chest.

"yeah yeah kid so whats the rules? How about we fight individually like usual, no need to mix things up so early in the game."

Giggling the girl nodded before jumping backwards off stage landing next to the tall brunette.

"There you have it folks! One on one fight! The winning team needs at least 3 wins or for the opposing team to be terminated! Alrighty each team send up your first competitor." As the announcer said this Yusuke turned towards his team asking silent permission as to whether or not he should stay and fight this round. Earning a nod from each he turned back facing the brunette haired demon as he stepped up on to the stage.

"Fight one!...Begin!" Running off to the side of the stage Koto watched as the two began battle.

Yusuke quickly took a defensive stance as the demon charged at him hoping to make a frontal attack.

"A little cocky don't you think?"(Yusuke speeking)

"oh, why yes thank you for noticing."(Ranku speeking)

Swiping his hands at him a glowing green light emitted from them, but was easily blocked by Yusuke's own blue glowing ones. Continuing a quick swipe after swipe motion the demon Ranku backed Yusuke quickly around the arena floor.

As a particularly fast jab came his way Yusuke quickly dodged before going to hit Ranku in the back of the head only to discover him gone.

'_Wha? Wher'd he go?...'_

He was caught of guard as he appeared behind him and took a direct hit instead. Being knocked to the ground he was slow to get up as he turned and looked at the demon. Throughout their fight so far he had yet to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

'_That stupid smile…'_ "You're faster then I first expected…but not faster then me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

As he said this Yusuke disappeared using his youki only to appear right in front of the demon sending him an uppercut. As his fist grazed his chin the demon disappeared, reappearing to his left where he swung his leg planning to catch him off guard again.

'_there he is! Heh, not gunna get me this time buddy'_

Turing his body in mid air Yusuke charged up his shot gun before pointing his finger and letting loose right in the seemingly stunned demon. Ranku was blown back into the arena wall smoke and dust flying as Yusuke landed with a frown. _'that was too easy' _ Koto rushed to the edge of the stage counting down into the microphone.

"And Ranku is down for the count! 1!....."

"…2!..."

As Koto started her counting Yusuke moved to walk off the stage.

"…3!..."

Tuning to look back he stopped catching a glimpse of the rubble moving slightly. Smirking Yusuke took a defensive stance as Ranku suddenly burst from the wreckage. Landing across from him Yusuke took a moment to take in the damage he had inflected on him. He had a large gash on his face and blood was running down the side of his head, some escaping down into his still smiling mouth.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Obviously not enough!"

'_Damn, what the fuck is up with this guy?'_

A flash to his right was his only warning as a glowing fist was suddenly thrust in his face knocking his backwards, but still on his feet. Smirking at the dull pain he swung to his left catching the demon square in the jaw while taking a hit to the temple himself.

Sliding backwards from the hit he quickly retaliated pumping some of his renkai into his fists as he charged at the still recovering Ranku he took a double swing at his chest both making contact throwing his hard to the ground. Charging his shot gun again he thrust his fist into his stomach letting his power go in one blast.

"Oh! And it looks like Ranku is down for good, no use in counting this time, ne?" Came Koto's voice as she ran up beside the two grimacing at the bloody mess.

Getting to his feet Yusuke threw a glance at the broken demon, grimacing at the blood on his hands. Actually now that he thought about it his hands were really hurting.

'ow fuck what is this shit it burns like hell?'

Walking off stage he kept rubbing his hands wincing at the burning feeling, almost like his flesh was melting away. Looking up at the others he tried to keep the irritation off of his face, but couldn't seem to shake it.

Jumping down from the stage he quietly took a seat leaning against the wall. Silently nursing his hands he didn't hear anyone approach until his hands were lightly taken into a smaller, paler pair. Looking up into worried blue eyes Yusuke resisted jerking back as pressure was put onto his wounds making them sting even more then usual.

"Yusuke? What happened up their? Your hands are smoking." Concern laced her voice as she tried to assess his wounds without touching him too severely.

"Look its nothing I can take care of it Kags, k?"

Not believing him Kagome lightly traced over his wounds a light blue light emitting from her hands as she sent her miko powers in through his skin purifying the burning substance. '_so that's it, that demon was pure poison…so Yusuke must have come into contact with its insides somehow.'_

"Yusuke, bear with me for a second did you get anything on you? Anything at all from that demon?"

Pulling himself away from the cool sensation in his hands traveling up his body Yusuke tried to answer Kagome thinking back to his fight moments ago.

"Yeah, some of that things blood got on my hands when I…when I killed it."

'_that's it! Blood'_

"ok, well that demon was a poison demon and when its blood touched you it ate through your skin and tried to work its way to your heart where it would have killed you. But, lucky enough if you give me a second longer….Yes! that's it! purified it. You should be all better in about five to ten minutes."

"oh, well thanks Kags that shit was really staring to hurt ya know?"

"Het-hem! Excuse me will each team send up their next opponent please? That means your team too Urameshi!" Koto's voice cut in as everyone turned towards Yusuke, wondering if he was up for another round. Just as he started to get up to head to stage Kagome rose putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No Yusuke, I know you don't feel hurt anymore but they're not worth risking it. Someone else is going to need to go up kay?" Kagome said glaring at Yusuke when he opened his mouth to go against her.

Flaming red hair was flipped over a clothed shoulder as Kurama stepped up to the call, "Then I guess it will be me next Gome, unless anyone else is up for it? No? ok then."

Turning to jump up onto the stage he was stopped be Kagome's voice. "Rama!...be careful"

"I'm always careful."

* * *

Haha well I'll end it here for now ran out of creative juice and patience for tonight. I was really hoping I'd get somewhere this chapter but I don't want to leave anything out so…it might take a while. Hehe I cant jiff anyone on their spotlight now can I?

Review Review Review


End file.
